When Boyfriends Became Roommates
by Lyre Since
Summary: [Drabbles, Older!AU, Established Relationships] Terkadang, hal yang domestik tidak seceri-apel-mangga yang kita pikir karena kadang mengorbankan ketenangan privasi kita dan ego kita itu tidak mudah. [aokaga, midotaka, akakuro, kikasa, murahimu]
1. Moving I

A/N: Pada dasarnya seperti yang summary dan judul katakan. Yep.

Pairing(s): Aomine/Kagami, Akashi/Kuroko, Kise/Kasamatsu, Midorima/Takao, Murasakibara/Himuro, and maybe more

Warning: none

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

* * *

.

.

 **Aokaga.**

Memindahkan barang dengan Aomine justru bukanlah sebuah masalah. Ia sangat mempunyai tenaga, waktu, dan walau ia begitu pemalas, ia tetap melakukan apa yang Kagami minta. Kagami pikir mungkin nanti mereka akan menyelesaikan dengan cepat, bahkan mungkin mereka bisa bercumbu sebentar.

"Kagamiii…" rengekan itu ia dengar dari belakangnya.

Kagami tengah merapikan buku-buku dan berkas-berkas dan tangannya berhenti. _Oh, tidak._ Pikirnya panik. _Tidak sekarang…_

"Kagamii…" rengekan itu kembali terdengar dan Kagami buru-buru menaruh buku-bukunya ke rak. "…Kita berhenti dulu, yuk."

Setelah ia menaruh buku terakhir, ia berdiri dengan wajah yang sangat menunjukkan omelan yang panjang akan ada. "Aomine… masih banyak yang kita harus urusi."

Aomine hanya memasang wajah terdatar dan _ternyebelin_ yang membuat Kagami gemas. Ia mengayunkan badannya ke atas sofa yang masih terbungkus plastik dan menjatuhkan badannya dengan suara ' _kresek kresek'_ paling ribut yang pernah Kagami dengar.

"Ugh… Aomine ayo tinggal beberapa, deh. Ugh, dasar manja." Kagami berjalan ke arahnya dengan hentakan keras dan menarik baju depan Aomine dengan setengah paksa. Mereka belum menaruh dus-dus berisi baju mereka dan memasang seprei atau TV. Besok minggu dan Kagami tidak akan mengorbankan waktu relaksasinya sebelum benar-benar masuk kuliah.

"Iya tapi kan entar malam bisa."

"Malam?!"

Kagami meringis membayangkan mereka mengangkat lemari dengan suara decitan yang pastinya tetangga mereka akan tahu dan rencana Kagami untuk membuat makanan untuk sedikit selebrasi lalu bercumbu setidaknya sebelum mereka tidur dan—AGH! Kenapa, _sih_ , Aomine harus menghancurkan rencananya! Dia sudah memprediksikan dengan baik. Ia kembali menarik bajunya dan merujuk.

"Che." Aomine berdecak kesal, "Ayolah kita sudah dua jam beres-beres…" ia bergerak di atas sofa dan Kagami sebenarnya benar-benar geli dengan suara yang dia buat, ia ingin cepat-cepat membuka plastiknya. Aomine yang melihat wajah frustasi Kagami tersenyum licik, "Sini sudah… kamu lelah, kan?"

Kagami cemberut, tidak lagi menarik atau berkacak pinggang tetapi melipat kedua tangan di dada. "Aomine, jangan coba-coba…"

Aomine hanya menaikkan alis seakan, _apa yang aku lakukan?_ Dan melebarkan kedua kakinya, menepuk pahanya. "Sini, duduk sini kalau kamu lelah." Suaranya seduktif tetapi matanya seperti mengerjai dan kedua telinga Kagami memerah. Aomine yang tidak sabar segera menarik kerah Kagami.

Kagami membuat suara protes dan menindih kedua pahanya dengan paksa dan Aomine membuat suara kesakitan. "Aomine, stop, nanti saja…"

Aomine mendengus melihat protes macam apa itu sungguh mengkhianati gesturnya yang jelas Kagami itu lemah dengan rayuannya.

"Kamu bilang seperti itu tapi buktinya—UGH!" mungkin itu salah satu kelemahan dan senjatanya tapi kali ini Aomine dapat batunya karena kata-kata itu membuat Kagami kesal dan malah menyikut dadanya. Kagami segera bangkit dan tidaksengaja menginjak kaki pacarnnya itu,

"Ugh, Ahomine!" ujarnya sembari berbalik, "Terserah kau tapi istirahat saja sendiri karena aku akan menyelesaikan ini sendiri, membuat makan malam sendiri dan silakan tidur di kamar kau sendiri."

Aomine menggigit bibir bawahnya karena sayangnya ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa diladeni, ini menyebalkan. "Ah… tunggu, ya sudah lah. Kita lanjut saja."

Kagami, masih berbalik badan dan masih berlagak marah, diam-diam tersenyum menang. "Bagus. Kita angkat lemari baju."

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan beberes mereka, Kagami yakin mereka akan cepat menyelesaikannya dan ia mungkin akan memberi Aomine hadiah (memasak makan malam dengan hanya sehelai apron) karena mau mengorbankan egonya yang masih besar saja, sampai dua jam kemudian—dan Kagami berharap setelah ini mereka membersihkan lantai yang berdebu dahulu—ia mendengar…

"Kagami… ngepelnya besok aja, yuuk…"

Ia harus tarik kembali kata-katanya.

.


	2. Electricity

A/N: KANGEN NONTON DOM-COM

.

* * *

.

.

 **Midotaka.**

Mereka pindah apartemen dua kali.

Takao tidak benar-benar memprotes, karena mereka tidak sampai dua tahun untuk menempati apartemen mereka yang sebelumnya. Tetapi ia cukup memaklumi Shin-chan-nya sampai bela-belain membeli apartemen yang jauh dari kampus mereka.

(kedokteran dan keperawatan cukup susah dan sibuk, tetapi entah mengapa mereka cukup kuat untuk berada di apartemen itu selama setahun lebih dua bulan)

Masalahnya itu listrik. Listrik dan air yang ternyata, menurut Takao, adalah kondisi terburuk yang pernah ia hadapi. Puncaknya adalah seperti ini:

Takao tidak memiliki tugas setelah ia ada praktikum ke sebuah distrik di Tokyo, ia pulang mendapati ternyata pacarnya tengah mandi. Mereka selalu menyimpan tiga kunci, satu yang selalu tergantung di kotak kunci, satu untuk Takao, dan satu lagi untuk Midorima. Dengan ini, Takao langsung memasuki ruang tamu dengan lelah. Ia menyalakan telivisi, dan… kok, panas sekali, ya. Distrik yang ia kunjungi adalah suatu klinik dekat pasar dan itu cukup panas, ah, sekarang sudah jam enam, malas masak untuk dia dan Shin-chan... Suara klakson mobil-mobil dan kemacetan Tokyo teredam kipas angin yang ia nyalakan.

Kepala Takao sedikit pening dari panas dan ia berbaring di atas sofa mereka dengan malasnya, kakinya terayun satu dan ia membuka kemejanya dengan malas. Siapa yang akan menegurnya jika satu apartemen hanya berisi dia dengan Midorima. Dia juga melepas celana jeansnya dengan tidak anggun, mengangkat kedua kaki memperlihatkan boxer _One OK Rock_ yang ia beli dengan murah.

Tangan kirinya menjulurkan remot TV untuk mengganti channel. Saat ia berhenti di sebuah seri drama rumah sakit Amerika, _Dr. Sexy,_ _M.D._ , Takao mulai merasa lapar. Ia berjalan menuju kompor mereka. Kompor itu sudah ada, disiapkan dengan beberap furnitur dan embel-embel lain yang sempat membuat mereka tertarik, kompor listrik itu terlihat mewah tetapi seharusnya mereka tidak tertipu dengan harga apartemen yang terlalu murah untuk fitur yang terlalu mewah.

Takao menyiulkan _Savior of Song_ sembari menyiapkan panci, mentega dan roti. Grilled cheese sandwich ajaran Kagami. Setelah itu ia nyalakan—

 _Pet._

"Ah." Takao menengadah, tetapi segalanya sama saja. Gelap, hitam, pekat. _Mati l suampu._

Midorima sedang menggosok rambutnya dan membilas sampo, ia baru saja pulang dan seperti biasa ia akan mandi, jika Takao belum pulang, mungkin ia menyiapkan makanan (dan sumpah, jika saja ini tidak darurat dan tidak di daftar 1001 Etika Pacar, Takao tidak akan membiarkan Shin-chan sayangnya untuk menyentuh dapur) dan menyalakan radio _saja._

(Midorima berpikir tidak salahnya hiburan tetapi ia tahu betapa berlebihannya menyalakan televisi jika akhirnya Takao hanya menyalakan demi memecahkan keheningan)

…Tetapi sekarang rencana itu hancur karena detik sesaat mata rabun jauhnya itu tidak bisa melihat keran yang ada di depannya, air mati dengan suksesnya, menyisakan setetes menyedihkan. Sampo masih menempel di rambutnya, mulai menetes-netes di mukanya dan ia tahu siapa yang akan mati malam ini.

"TAKAOOO…!"

Midorima dengan kesalnya meraba pintu kubik plastik itu. Kakinya hampir tersangkut tetapi berhasil menyentuh matt dibawahnya. Kalau ia berhasil menjewer pacarnya yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu—BUGH.

"ARGH!" rasa sakit membuncah di sekitar hidungnya dan sebelum Midorima sadar apa yang terjadi, ia merasakan rasa tembaga di bibirnya yang juga panas dan mendengar dentuman kaki Takao yang berlari ke arahnya membawa senter besar.

"Ya tuhan! Shin-chan!"

Saat lampu menyorot ke arah pacarnya itu, ia mendapati pacarnya terjerembap dengan hidung mancungnya menghantam keramik kamar mandi yang licin, tanpa sehelai handuk, dan tanpa kacamatanya. Bibirnya merah membengkak setelah mencium lantai, dan alisnya berkedut menahan sakit dan menahan marah. Takao, si bocah kurang ajar, menahan tawanya dan terlihat galau juga, antara ingin menangis melihat wajah tampan calon suaminya ( _Eyy…_ ) seperti ditonjok preman atau _justru_ tertawa terbahak.

"Grrr…" Midorima bangun, dibantu Takao yang mengapit senter di ketiaknya, "…Kita pindah apartemen saja."

.


	3. Moving II

**.**

 **Akakuro.**

Gonggongan Nigou tidak berhenti dan beberapa kali ia terbersin, sang pemiliknya hanya menggumamkan sembari sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi kardus pacarnya.

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko menaruh satu kotak ke kanannya, "Akashi-kun..." satu kotak lagi. "Akashi-kun…" ia meraih kotak yang paling atas. "Akashi-kun lagi…" ia meraih yang paling jauh, "Akashi-kun...ugh, ini berat." Kali ini ia hanya menggeret kotak yang paling besar. "Mana punya saya?"

Mereka setuju satu apartemen karena keajaiban ternyata ada dan mereka satu fakultas di Universitas Keiou—atau sebenarnya Kuroko hanya lulus ujian dan Akashi tentu saja ingin dekat dengan pacarnya dan lulus ujian selancar pencernaan. Akashi yang memilih apartemen mereka, sebuah apartemen elit yang dekat dengan kampus. Tidak ada masalah dari kualitas apartemen juga, malah cukup besar sampai piano Akashi bisa masuk.

Hanya saja saat unpacking…

Kuroko dengan panik dan bingung mencari kardus-kardus bertuliskan ' _Akashi Seijuurou'_ untuk mencari kardus-kardus bertuliskan ' _Kuroko Tetsuya'_. Ia yakin ia membawanya, karena tidak lucu saat barangnya yang sebenarnya relatif dikit dan gampang diidentifikasi itu datang setelah beberapa barang Akashi datang. Ia menoleh ke Nigou seakan mencari jawaban dan anjingnya itu hanya menggonggong dengan wajahnya yang ceria.

"Kira-kira di mana, ya?" Nigou tidak menjawab tetapi ia berjalan dengan empat kaki mungilnya menuju kloset di sebelah pintu utama. _Aku belum memperiksa itu._

Ia berlari ke kloset dan ternyata disitulah ia menemukan semua kotak berisi barangnya, tapi… kenapa sisanya punya Akashi-kun?!

Kuroko tahu ia membawa sedikit barang dan sebagian besar hanya buku, tetapi ini berlebihan! Kuroko bahkan ragu apa ini semua barang yang penting. Belum lagi peralatan makan dan sprei baru yang mereka akan beli karena tidak mungkin kuroko hanya berbekal baju-baju dan buku-buku hanya karena Seijuurou menjajah tempat-tempat di apartemen mereka.

Ia mengeluarkan semua kardus itu dan membukanya, tidak peduli itu punya Seijuurou walau sekarang entah dimana ia, semoga saja tidak mengambil barang lagi lewat paket.

Ia mengeluarkan buku-buku, novel-novel, cukup toleran jika hanya buku… Seijuurou juga mendesain apartemen mereka untuk membuat rak tinggi untuk buku-buku mereka. Ia mengeluarkan… palu hakim, satu pak _exacto knife_ , Tupperware untuk bento sepertinya, satu container kecil berisi kancing dan perlengkapan menjahit, ya ampun, siapa yang mengemas barang-barang ini… ia juga mendapati satu pak origami sudah setengah bengkok tertiban barang lain dan hal-hal kecil seperti gunting, garpu, dan roller debu atau gantungan-gantungan kecil yang direkatkan dengan magnet berceceran di dalam kotak dan menyisakan serpihan debu di ujung-ujung. Kuroko meringis kecil.

Kuroko mendengar kunci apartemen bergemerutuk dengan lubangnya dan seseorang membuka pintu apartemen mereka yang berat, Nigou segera berlari menuju pintu tetapi ia tetap membongkar barang-barang itu sembari mendengar suara Seijuurou yang tertahan seperti membawa sesuatu yang berat… Kuroko mendesah lelah.

"Kuroko—ugh…" Akashi menunduk untuk mengelus kepalanya Nigou, "Nigou."

Kuroko bangkit dan melihat, dengan ekspresi yang ditutupi, Akashi membawa sebuah kotak besar dan diatasnya kotak lonjong panjang persegi seperti seukuran biola (yang ternyata membang benar setelah Seijuurou menaruhnya dengan hati-hati di atas sofa. "Apa ini semua?" suaranya terdengar netral tetapi Seijuurou berbalik menatapnya seperti tidak bersalah dan Kuroko tahu bahwa pacarnya sadar akan kefrustasiannya.

"Ada apa? Ini barang terakhir, kok." Akashi mengerjap mata beberapa kali dan matanya lebar. Inosen.

Kuroko akhirnya menekuk alisnya dan cemberut, "Apa semua barang ini perlu, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi meluruskan punggungnya setelah menaruh kotak yang besar. "Ya, Kuroko. Tentu saja ini penting semua."

Alis Kuroko menukik ke atas dan bahunya turun, "Akashi-kun, sebagian bisa kita beli yang baru dan sebagian barang saya juga akan saya beli." _Bukannya kau yang bilang ingin mug samaan?_

"Oh." Akashi akhirnya mengerti dan memberi senyuman menenangkan, "Kuroko, tenang saja. Kita akan membersihkan ini semua dan kalau kau masih tidak mau sebagian barang ini akan aku buang, bagaimana?" ia memegang kedua bahu pacarnya itu dan Kuroko sebenarnya ingin membantah tetapi seperti inilah, ia akhirnya mengalah.

"Lagian apa isi didalam kotak ini, ini besar sekali." Kuroko menjongkok dan Akashi segera menarik segelan pertama, membuka dengan mantap kotak itu. Kuroko melongok dengan penasaran atas senyuman semangatnya. Dari jauh ia mencium bau seperti barang yang baru saja dibeli, tetapi sesaat dia melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya,

"Ya Tuhan…"

.


	4. Pappa-paparazzi!

.

 **Kikasa.**

Sepertinya ini hidup Kasamatsu. Tahun ini ia mendapati keluar dari rumah orang tuanya setelah sekian lama—"akhirnya anakku punya apartemen sendiri!"—dan bertahan dari gunjingan Moriyama tentang anak _pingitan_ atau anak rumahan atau sifat culunnya yang tidak akan keluar malam karena mengkhawatirkan orang tuanya, di umurnya yang 20 akan menjadi 21, Kasamatsu Yukio telah merdeka.

Untuk dijajah pacarnya yang dua tahun lebih muda tetapi berpenghasilan lebih besar darinya.

Apartemennya tentu saja punya Kise. Ia tidak ada rencana untuk menyewa atau membeli sekalipun atau ditembak setelah Kise lulus. Sebenarnya Kise sudah berkali-kali melakukannya lewat surat dan SMS sampai sekali disaat ia ujian tengah semester dan Kise sedang syuting dekat dengan kampus mereka dan menyatakan dengan sebuah coklat dan bunga,

(Kasamatsu tidak pernah menjawab, ia hanya mengambil coklat Belgium yang terlihat enak itu dan melempar muka Kise dengan lili putih—"aku bukan perempuan!"—walau setelah itu malamnya ia melihat di internet dan berpikir apa Kise benar-benar menyayanginya atau tengah menertawakan statusnya yang masih perjaka.

Nilai ujiannya sempat memburuk dan beberapa kebutuhan sehari-harinya kacau, seperti semakin sering memaki Moriyama atau tidak makan atau tidur larut atau mulai memainkan lagu-lagu j-rock emo di gitarnya sembari menyanyi di belakang rumahnya)

Tetapi Kasamatsu terlalu pesimis dan kepala batu sehingga ia baru menjawabnya setelah ia benar-benar di tarik ke suatu tempat yang privat, kali ini dengan coklat yang lebih besar dan sebuah kuitansi apartemen yang sudah dibeli untuk dua orang dekat kampusnya. Oh, jangan salah, Kasamatsu bukan orang yang mata duitan tetapi ia terlalu serius sampai kurang sadar dengan kelebihannya atau perhatian Kise kecuali jika ia benar-benar menamparnya dengan kenyataan di depan muka dia. Oh, tenang saja. Kise sudah banyak mengubah hidupnya dari segala hal yang ia tidak tahu. Bahkan sebelum semuanya begitu terasa (a.k.a. ia masuk Kaijou).

Itulah mengapa Kasamatsu bisa dibilang masih ' _culture shock'_ dengan mencampur kehidupannya dengan Kise. Untuk lebih gampang, ia membuat daftar mental:

1\. Uang bukanlah masalah bagi Kise walau Kasamatsu masih sering khawatir tapi adik kelasnya itu justru menganggap _Kasamatsulah_ yang aneh. Kasamatsu tahu jelas perbedaan penghasilan mereka dengan Kise sebagai model dan Kasamatsu part-time di café dekat kampus. Tetapi Kise telah membawanya ke dalam sebuah tingkat prestis baru dimana dia membeli kemeja di Zara atau Haversack daripada di factory outlet atau supermarket, seakan uang Kise adalah uangnya dan seakan mereka sudah menikah.

2\. Jadwal Kise yang dinamis dan jadwalnya yang juga tidak kalah sibuk karena Kasamatsu tidak pernah tahan duduk di tempat, ia aktif di organisasi dan juga basket kampus, nama Kise sudah tercantum tetapi karena jadwalnya semakin padat karena semakin ia keluar SMA, sepertinya ia mendapat lebih banyak tawaran untuk modeling. Kadang setelah ia pulang rapat malam, ia mendapati Kise terbaring di sofa tanpa mengganti baju atau menghapus make-up, atau mereka makan malam bersama setelah shift-nya berakhir.

3\. Papazzi. Inilah hal yang paling Kasamatsu benci atau tidak terbiasa. Ia… oke, ia tidak bisa menjelaskan hanya dalam satu paragraf, ia bahkan tidak bisa hanya menyimpannya dalam daftar mentalnya saja. Seperti ini sekiranya yang parahnya sering terjadi:

Hari itu sabtu. Hari yang dimana mereka berdua tidak kerja atau kuliah (atau rapat untuk kasus Kasamatsu) atau apapun dan malam sebelumya Kasamatsu membolehkan Kise tidur di kasurnya. Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa—tidak untuk para paparazzi brengsek itu—tetapi alarm mereka kali ini tidak berdering karena Kise ingin sekali bermalas-malas dan memeluk pacarnya.

Kasamatsu juga tidak ingin beranjak karena tubuh besar Kise yang tak berbaju itu hangat. Hangat… nyaman…

Tidak juga.

"Kise… tutup gordennya."

"…Hmm?" suara Kise lesu seperti ia masih setengah tidur dan Kasamatsu tidak menyalahkan. Tetapi tangannya lebih panjang dan gorden itu tepat berada di atas mereka, cahayanya menyilaukan matanya. "Biarkan saja, Yukio-san."

Panggilan itu membuatnya terbangun benar-benar karena Kise jarang sekali memanggil namanya. Apalagi dengan honorifik itu… Ia akhirnya melepaskan rangkulannya dan terduduk, gerah juga ternyata. Ia akhirnya membuka kausnya itu dan segera berlutut untuk menarik gordennya—dan mendapati sebuah kamera tepat menghadap mukanya.

" _Anjing_!"

Ia segera menutup gorden rapat dan ia dengar, suara yang, _anehnya,_ mulai familiar, seperti suara berat badan menimpa dahan pohon dan Kasamatsu benar-benar berharap salah satu paparazzi gila itu jatuh sampai mati. Ia berkata gitu sampai Kise benar-benar terbangun dan mencoba menghiburnya.

"Ssst…" ia memberi isyarat sembari menaruh jari telunjuk ke bibir.

Kise mengikuti dan ia mengintip, dari balik gorden, dan benar. Seorang paparazzi tengah menaiki dahan—mereka harus meminta untuk memotongnya—dan Kasamatsu segera turun dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil sapu.

"Satu… dua… TIGA!"

Kise segera membuka pintu dan Kasamatsu dengan kekuatan yang terlalu Samson, segera mendorong paparazzi itu dengan sapu. Papparazi itu benar-benar terjatuh tanpa pegangan… dan langsung menimpa atap mobil vansnya sampai penyok.

Keduanya melongok dengan panik pada paparazzi itu dan Kasamatsu segera menarik tubuh Kise. Mereka meringis mendengar suara ambulan dan mobil polisi tetapi beginilah, hampir menjadi rutinitas _weekend_ mereka.

.

* * *

.

*: Lili putih artinya: _purity,_ _virginity,_ _majesty_ atau 'It's heavenly to be with you'


	5. What's in the Box?

**Akakuro.**

.

"Saya tidak pernah mengerti Akashi-kun."

"Sabar… sabar…"

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko menekuk kedua alisnya, menahan bibirnya untuk merengut.

"Lha?" Kagami hanya mengangat wajah inosen dibalik laptopnya. "Aku tidak bisa begitu membantu suamimu, Kuroko."

Dahi Kuroko berkedut dan ia menukikkan alisnya. "Dia bukan suamiku, Kagami-kun. Tidak akan bertahan jika menjadi teman sekamar saja seperti ini."

"Hmmm…" Kagami, _lancangnya_ , membuat suara seperti setengah percaya tapi 'iya-iyain aja'. Kuroko melirik sahabatnya sebal,

"Kagami-kun tidak percaya."

Kagami balas menaikkan alisnya satu, "Kuroko, hanya kamu yang bisa _menaklukan_ Akashi. Kau lihat sendiri, kan, Winter Cup." Ia berbisik sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Siapa lagi yang cocok dengan… _Hitler_?" (ini mungkin hanya rahasia Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko, dan mungkin Momoi karena Aomine yang pertama menggunakan julukan itu)

Kuroko meringis mendengar julukan untuk pacarnya. Ia menaruh dagunya ke kepalan tangannya, melihat ke bukunya, "jangan samakan basket dengan pekerjaan rumah, Kagami-kun." Ia memelankan suaranya

"Senang kau menjadi lebih bawel sekarang."

Kuroko terdiam. Kagami bahkan menengadah untuk melihat sahabatnya menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya ke dalam buku itu dengan tatapan datar. Tetapi Kagami tidak melewati pipinya yang sedikit bersemu merah, dan membuatnya terkekeh. "Memang apa yang ada dalam kotak itu?"

"Ah… rumah anjing."

"…Oke?"

"…untuk anjing baru dan Nigou."

"APA?!" Kagami buru-buru menutup mulutnya, menunduk saat di- _ssstt_ satu perpustakaan. Ia sudah menandai apartemen Kuroko sebagai salah satu tempat terlarangnya (di atas pet shelter dan taman anjing yang ada di Ikebukuro). Ia mendesis, "Akashi suka anjing?!"

"Jenis Doberman Pinscher… itu, anjing penjaga." Kagami pucat pasi, _tidak mungkin_ ia masuk apartemen mereka.

"K-kapan datangnya?"

Kuroko menaruh dagunya ke atas telapaknya, membuka lembaran dengan malas, kepalanya mengendara ke rumah indah untuk dua ekor anjing mereka. "Katanya Haru akan datang minggu depan…"

Kagami tidak bersuara lagi dan Kuroko tahu sahabatnya sedang berpikir keras, dilemma untuk tidak akan datang ke apartemennya selamanya. Jadi, Kuroko menghibur dirinya dengan sedikit godaan, "Kagami-kun tetap jadi belajar statistikanya, kan?"

.

* * *

.

Saat Kuroko pulang, ia masih mendapati beberapa kardus menempel ke dinding ruang tamu mereka, lemari buku mereka sudah setengah terisi—Akashi sepertinya sudah menaruhnya saat ia ada kelas—tetapi matanya segera turun ke sepatu yang ternyata sudah bertengger di depannya. Sepatu familiar yang empunya memenuhi pikiran Kuroko beberapa hari ini. Ia berseru "Tadaima,"

Mendapati tidak ada respon bahkan dari anjing kecilnya itu. "Akashi-kun?" ia menaruh sepatunya di sebelah sepatu Akashi, "Nigou?"

Ia mendengar suara-suara, gonggongan kecil dari Nigou pastinya dan suara Akashi yang tengah menggumamkan semangat untuk anjing kecil itu. Saat ia berada di ruang tengah, ia baru sadar Akashi tengah duduk bersila, pantatnya menduduki koran yang sudah ia tumpuk, duduk sekali-kali tidak di kursi kerja yang ia dapat dari ayahnya. Kedua lengan bajunya ditarik sampai sikut dan sebuah masker dokter menggantung di lehernya. Ada keringat di pelipisnya dan dua pasang sarung tangan karet di kedua pahanya.

Ia terlihat sehabis berberes, dibantu Nigou yang membawa barang-barang untuk di taruh ke container. Setumpuk baju yang terlipat dak terlalu sama ukurannya berada di atas kain handuk besar yang ia jabarkan, dengan sebuah buku kuliah di sisi kanan dan sebuah kemeja yang Kuroko sadar itu kemejanya.

 _Akashi-kun belajar melipat baju…_

Ini mungkin pemandangan terlangka yang tidak akan ia bagi ke siapapun. Ia tidak tahu Akashi tidak mahir dalam melipat, ia tahu sekarang mengapa setiap latihan di perkemahan Akashi selalu melipat dua dan menggulungnya. Walau memang membuat barang lain muat dan tas lebih padat, ia curiga karena Akashi tidak terlalu mahir melipat.

Tidak mengejutkan, mendengar pacarnya selalu diladeni pembantu, dan sekarang hidup sendiri dengan pacarnya tanpa diladeni dari pagi sampai malam. Dari makan sampai baju sampai untuk mencari barang yang ia lupa letakkan. Kuroko baru sadar sekarang, dari barang-barang yang berlebih sampai membeli anjing besar di apartemen mereka yang kecil, Akashi sebenarnya belum paham bagaimana hidup praktis.

Saat melihat pacarnya bersusah payah membersihkan satu apartemen mereka yang masih setengah rapi, Kuroko tidak bisa berhenti merasa sentimental. Ia tersenyum lembut saat Akashi akhirnya sadar Kuroko sudah berada di samping sofa. "Kuroko…" ia terlihat terkejut dan langsung memberinya senyuman yang Kuroko anggap begitu menawan.

Kuroko hanya berjongkok sembari menunjuk, "yang itu bisa lebih rapi jika Akashi-kun melipatnya lebih ke dalam." Ia menyentuh tangan pacarnya dengan lembut, membenahi lagi dengan teknis yang sama tetapi dengan gerakan yang lebih cekatan. "Yang ini sudah rapi, hanya harus disamakan dengan sebelahnya." Suaranya lembut dan mata Akashi tidak berpaling darinya.

"…Terima kasih,"

Kuroko meliriknya dari balik poni rambutnya, tersenyum kecil. "Sama-sama, Akashi-kun." Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya dan bersila menghadap pacarnya, membenahi beberapa baju yang masih kurang rapi dan memberi instruksi yang benar.

"…Benar-benar, aku tidak salah memilihmu." Gumam Akashi sembari menumpuk baju terakhir. Matanya menatap kedua bola biru dihadapannya, berkilat rubi yang penuh determinasi, "kalau saja kau tidak mengalahkanku—dan ini bukan hanya sebuah permainan basket—tetapi kau telah menundukkan egoku, membuatku sadar kalau tidak apa-apa untuk menundukkan kepala. Sesimpel itu sebenarnya dan hanya denganmu aku bisa sadar itu."

Kuroko merasakan kehangatan, desisan di bagian ulu hatinya di setiap kata yang Akashi ucapkan, merasakan gratifikasi yang sama karena jika saja idiot ini tidak ada, ia juga tidak akan mengenal Kiseki no Sedai. "Akashi-kun… aku juga seharusnya berterima kasih," ia tersenyum lembut, "jika saja Akashi-kun tidak menempa mentalku saat di Teikou dan mengenalkan Kiseki no Sedai, kita tidak akan bersama."

Akashi mendengus, tersenyum setengah sembari berkata, "apa? Tetapi dari awal kita membeli apartemen ini aku sudah merepotkanmu dengan barang-barangku."

Kuroko melebarkan matanya, tentu saja Akashi sadar ia _sedikit_ kesal karena sifat 'bocah'nya. "Akashi-kun, apartemen ini komitmen kita dan jika kita menyesalinya kita lebih baik balik ke rumah masing-masing." Ia lalu tersenyum menyesal, "aku seharusnya minta maaf tidak berkata apa-apa."

Akashi hanya tersenyum lebar, hanya tersenyum lebar untuknya, dan memajukan tubuhnya untuk mencium kening Kuroko. Kuroko mengerjap matanya malu.

"A-Akashi-kun…" ia mencoba menutup mukanya yang memerah dengan tangannya, melirik wajah puas Akashi yang sudah bangkit membawa setumpuk baju.

"Ayo, bawa baju-baju itu dan kita lanjut beres-beres sebelum Haru datang."

.

* * *

.

" _Tetsu! Aku dengar Akashi beli Doberman?"_

"Ya… Aomine-kun… sedang apa, bukannya Aomine-kun ada kelas?"

" _Keeh… bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa mendapati Siberian Husky tanpa membuat Kagami pingsan setiap melihatnya?"_

Kuroko berdecak menyalakan speaker, "Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun ingin Siberian Husky."

Akashi yang tengah membaca bukunya menengadah, berpikir sebentar, "aku bisa memesankan di langgananku, tokonya di Shibuya."

" _Serius, nih? Akan aku ganti uangnya!"_

Kuroko dan Akashi hanya menatap satu sama lain, Kuroko ragu dan Akashi berkedip inosen, "jangan sampai hubungan kalian hancur karena seekor anjing." Akhirnya Akashi menjawab.

" _Pft, tenang aja."_

Kuroko merengut, merasa Aomine terlalu menganggap ringan, "Aomine-kun… kalau sampai Kagami-kun ketakutan setengah mati, aku akan menyakiti Aomine-kun. Aku _dan_ Akashi-kun." Ia segera menatap Akashi untuk memaksanya bersekongkol.

" _E-eh… tenang saja, Tetsu… tetapi serius, aku sudah rindu punya anjing semenjak Mai-chan mati._ Thanks, guys." Lalu Aomine terceplos sesuatu sebelum mematikan telepon, " _Hail Akashi!"_

Kuroko hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya melihat wajah tanda tanya pacarnya, meminta penjelasan.

.

* * *

.

Note: Hail Akashi! Hail Akashi!

Lol Haru nama kucingku waktu SMA (ketahuan males nyari nama baru)

Kalian tahu stiker KnB yang versi pet? Saya enggak terlalu paham breed anjing tapi sepertinya Akashi suka Doberman Pinscher, semoga saja tidak salah.


	6. Secret Life

A/N: Aaaa. Saya butuuuuh inspirasi buat Murahimu...

Mereka butuh lebih banyak cinta

Further Disclaimer: semua film yang disebutkan milik pencipta masing-masing.

Warning: Spoiler dari salah satu _movie_.

* * *

 **Murahimu.**

.

Jadi, Atsushi suka menonton film _Aksi_ baru-baru ini, dan 'baru-baru ini' sebenarnya semenjak mereka pindah. Tatsuya pikir ia sudah menyukai dari dulu tetapi DVD yang mereka beli secara ilegal itu semua juga baru mereka beli saat mereka pidah. Tidak aneh, sebenarnya. Ia senang mengetahui preferensi pacarnya dan membuatnya bahagia. Mereka tidak pernah mempermasalahkan dan Tatsuya senang film-film itu karena sebagian besar adalah film Amerika yang ia familiar.

 _Bad Boys, Bad Boys II,_ seri _Mission Impossible, Mad Max, Mad Max: Fury Road, Hot Fuzz,_ bahkan _Taken, Taken 2,_ dan _Taken 3._ Dia menemukan _Pacific Rim_ saat ia merapikan rumah untuk menyambut Taiga, tetapi itu hanya satu Fiksi Ilmiah di antara genre-genre Aksi itu. Film-film itu juga tidak memandang tren walau saat itu _Captain America: Civil War_ sudah keluar bajakannya. Atsushi hanya melihat film-film dari apa yang ada di supermarket.

Sementara Atsushi, setelah memiliki hobi baru, mulai berubah—walau Tatsuya tidak sadar itu—atau itu yang Atsushi sendiri rasakan. Berubah bukan dalam arti ' _henshin'_ atau menjadi seseorang yang menjauh lalu tidak dikenal Tatsuya dan setelah itu ia pergi begitu aja—ehem, bukan seperti itu, lah. Lebih seperti, ia mempunyai ide baru tentang pacarnya.

Contohnya seperti ini: disaat Himuro tengah memasak makan malam, ia menyetel _Spy,_ sebuah film aksi-komedi tentang seorang yang ditugaskan menjadi mata-mata untuk membalas dendam kematian _partner-_ nya—diam-diam orang yang ia suka. Murasakibara tidak tertawa atau bereaksi bahkan saat salah satu musuhnya jatuh mati tertusuk seperti sate padang, tetapi ia hanya duduk di karpet, punggung membungkuk, mata tidak berkutik, dengan semangkuk keripik _Lays'_ yang sudah Himuro siapkan untuknya. Sementara Himuro di dapur, tengah menyanyikan sebuah lagu barat yang ia tidak tahu.

Ia berkedip beberapa kali melihat Susan Cooper yang berubah menjadi seorang tante-tante dan—jujur saja, ia lumayan kagum karena segala penampilannya tidak terlihat sebagai seorang mata-mata. Tetapi Hollywood tetaplah Hollywood dan jika ada niat maka ada cara (walau ia greget setengah mati melihatnya lari tergopoh-gopoh. Mungkin ini unsur komedinya, melihat orang susah payah)—ia pikir… mata-mata bisa siapa saja. Ia menoleh pacarnya yang sedang memasak nasi goreng.

…mungkin Himuro mempunyai kehidupan rahasia yang ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak marah atau merasa sedih karena ia pacarnya. Tetapi ia sering merasa Himuro itu lebih dari wajah datar ramahnya dan surat-surat cinta dari kakak kelas dan adik kelasnya saat SMA (atau saat kuliah). Ia tahu ia masih belum paham dengan hubungan dramatis Kagami dengannya. Atau bagaimana wanita pirang (Alex) yang tengah luntang-lantung di Jepang itu tiba-tiba masuk ke apartemen mereka. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti e-mail yang ada di komputer mereka (yang sebenarnya milik Himuro tetapi karena Atsushi sudah masuk kuliah dan ia belum mendapat laptop mereka menggunakannya bersama)…

Atsushi membelalakkan matanya, menyadari sesuatu. Ia memang tidak bagus dalam bahasa inggris tapi ia tahu e-mail-e-mail itu mencurigakan. Sebagian tidak berasal dari satu orang saja, ia tahu dari nama yang berbeda-beda, semuanya dalam bahasa inggris dengan kata-kata—selain kata-kata kasar yang sering Mine-chin kadang gunakan dengan pamernya—seperti _'stoned'_ atau _'OG'_ atau _'cops'._ Ia tidak benar-benar paham dengan kata-kata itu tetapi kata-kata itu sering ada dalam film-film aksinya. Huh. Tuh, kan.

Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar tertarik untuk mencari tahu, terlalu malas tepatnya. Pacarnya sudah tinggal di Jepang dan memulai kehidupan baru, mengapa ia harus mencari tahu orang-orang Amerika mencurigakan ini? Tetapi… rasa bosan membuatnya penasaran.

Saat Himuro tengah belajar di kelas sorenya, Murasakibara yang tengah mengetik makalahnya, membuka tab baru dalam browsernya. Ia membagi dua layar menjadi makalahnya dan Yahoo!Mail. Murasakibara melupakan makalahnya sebentar saat ia mencoba mengutak-atik password akunnya. Hmm… ulang tahun Muro-chin?

 _Please enter the right password_

"Tsk," gagal. Ia mendengus dan berpikir, ah, entar saja. Tetapi... ia juga mulai buntu untuk melanjutkan makalah itu. Ia coba lagi. _HimuroTatsuya_

 _Please enter the right password_

 _Capek, tidak usah saja, paling bukan apa-apa._ Ia pikir, lalu, sebagai usaha terakhir ia mengetik secara ngasal. _Bagaimana kalau… huh, mungkin bisa._

 _0910*_

 _Directing to Tatsuya Himuro_

Atsushi berkedip sekali. Dua kali. Pipinya sedikit memerah dan sedetik kemudian ia mendapati dirinya menggulir e-mail pacarnya. Ia merengut melihat sebagian berbahasa inggris, sebagian notifikasi Path atau Instagram atau facebook ( _ah, banyaknya!_ ) dan ia melihat yang dikirim oleh Kagami Taiga, berbahasa jepang.

" _kau harus benar-benar berhenti menerima pesan dari orang-orang itu – Taiga K."_

" _ya, tapi, kan mereka jauh sekarang. Jangan terima paket aneh-aneh lagi. – Taiga K."_

Lalu setengahnya rancauan dari bahasa inggris yang terlihat jelas berarti itu sebuah rahasia yang hanya untuk mereka berdua. Ia mungkin harus memberondol Kagami Taiga dengan pertanyaan.

Lalu ia mendapati e-mail, dua hari yang lalu, kali ini mentornya, Alex.

" _Tatsuya, temanmu memintaku menyampaikan kalau paketnya akan sampai tanggal tiga jam delapan . Hey, bocah, jangan coba aneh-aneh, ya? – Alexandra G."_

 _Hmm… sekarang tanggal…?_ Ia segera melirik tanggal di layar, "Tanggal dua," gumamnya sembari menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Himuro belum balik dan Atsushi sekarang tengah memikirkan suatu rencana.

.

* * *

.

Paket itu tidak Murasakibara tahu kapan tepatnya akan datang, ia tidak terpikir juga untuk membuang kebanyakan tenaga. Tetapi setahu dia hari ini Himuro ada rapat malam yang membuatnya akan pulang telat. Mengetahui pacarnya yang suka rapat lama-lama, Atsushi iseng pulang dengan melirik pos satpam.

"Ah, Murasakibara-kun, ada apa?"

Murasakibara yang menjulang, melebihi jendela yang mengkoneksikan sekuriti dengannya. Iya dengan sebal menunduk, "Mm… ada paket untuk kamar nomor 304?

Sekuriti itu memajukan tubuhnya, bau tembakau tercium dari mulutnya. Murasakibara merengut tidak peduli, "Tidak, sih, belum ada yang datang."

Ia menjawab oke dan membiarkan sekuriti itu menelponnya jika paket itu datang, hanya saja ia ingin Muro-chin tidak akan cepat pulangnya.

 _07.50_

"Muro-chiin…"

" _Atsushi… Ada apa? Aku masih rapat."_

"Setelah itu belikan aku maibo daan… makanan, kulkas sudah mulai habis."

Terdengar gemerisik pakaian sepertinya Muro-chin sembunyi-sembunyi menelponnya. " _Secepat itu? Baru beberapa hari… oke, apa saja?"_

Murasakibara merengut karena sebenarnya yang mengatur dapur adalah Himuro. Menurut dia makanan cukup, atau dia hanya tidak peduli selain Muro-chin bisa memasak yang enak-enak entah apa saja bumbunya dan yang ia tahu adalah kalau kudapannya yang habis. "Eh… daging." Ia suka daging, "terus telur…" hoo… telur juga enak, "— _gochujang_ kalau nemu—"

" _Atsushi bilang saja kamu ingin Bibimbap malam ini…"_

"Yaa… jamur shitake-nya jangan lupa."

Ia mendengar pacarnya mendesah, _"kalau tidak ada besok, ya? Aku harus balik rapat,_ bye _Atsushi…"_

Pembicaraan diakhiri dengan suara klik Himuro yang mengakhiri pembicaraan, Atsushi segera menyiapkan jaketnya. Ia sudah memakai onesie Totoro yang Sacchin beri padanya dan melapisinya lagi dengan jaket biru tuanya, segera siap-siap turun untuk mengambil paket. Beberapa menit sebelum ia menelepon Himuro, ia sudah diberitahukan bahwa paketnya sudah datang.

Mungkin ini salah, diam-diam di belakang pacarnya. Ia belajar ini dari Mine-chin karena kadang Mine-chin kalau penasaran suka licik. Murasakibara penasaran apa ia masih seperti itu setelah berpacaran dengan Kaga-chin. Ia benar-benar harus menginterogasi calon adik iparnya—ia sedikit bergidik harus berkeluarga dengan Kaga-chin, ia tidak mau anak mereka alisnya bercabang karena salah gen (dan ia baru ingat Muro-chin tidak bisa hamil dan Kaga-chin bukan adik sedarahnya setelah sampai lantai dasar).

"Murasakibara-kun!" suara itu menggema di dalam lorong yang sepi itu.

Ia hanya menggumamkan sapaan dan sekuriti itu membuka pintu ruang posnya, mengeluarkan bau nikotin, tembaga, tar-tar… Murasakibara ada di Komite Kesehatan, ia tahu rokok bisa membuat paru-parunya bolong= tidak bisa bernafas benar= tidak bisa bermain basket= tidak bisa menghancurkan Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Naah… coba lihat ini cukup besar." Pria itu menarik sebuah kardus besar hampir selutut Murasakibara dan memeriksa apa ada bopeng sana-sini dan memeriksa alamatnya.

Pria tiga puluhan itu menyodorkan sebuah papan jalan dengan kertas berisi tabel, berbicara dengan mulutnya yang berbau kopi, tembakau, dan jigong. "Himuro Tatsuya, Tokyo prefektur, distrik Chuo, Blok 21, Apartemen Ringomachi nomor 304… yup. Tanda tangan saja, _pengambilan barang._ "

Atsushi mengernyitkan alisnya melihat satu kotak monster di bawah kakinya. _Ambil, tidak, ambil, tidak…_ _Apa dibuka saja?_ Ia mencoba mengangkatnya, merasakan—tidak seberat yang ia pikir. Lalu membawanya ke atas. Ia berpikir untuk menaiki lift saja. Ia menuju ujung lorong, menemukan lift tidak berpenghuni dan mendorong kotaknya dengan kaki.

Sesampainya di lantai tiga ia mendorong, menarik, menggendong kotak itu sembari melihat jam, _08.06_ , dan cemberut melihat Himuro belum balik juga. Kadang pacarnya itu terlalu menuruti, pasti ia keliling kota sekarang mencari saus _gochujang_ untuk membuat _bibimbap._ Makan malam jam Sembilan? Mereka sudah biasa, apalagi dengan perut Atsushi yang sepertinya tidak kenal waktu.

Saat ia sudah sampai di pintunya, ia menggaruk leher bingung, masuk sebentar untuk mengambil cutter. Mengapa ia tidak memasukkan ke dalam apartemen mereka? Tentu saja karena menurutnya kemungkinan 40% adalah bom dan 60% bukan kudapan. Ia berjongkok untuk membukanya, mendapati…

Styrofoam, _banyaak_ styrofoam. Sepertinya barangnya pecah belah? Atsushi merogoh ke dalam… untuk mendapati sekantung berisi bulat-bulat berwarna merah muda. "Apa ini…?" tanyanya pelan pada angin semilir malam.

Ia mencium, karena itu yang akan ia lakukan jika mencoba mencari tahu—bau kardus itu. Baunya aneh seperti bahan kimia yang kuat. Jangan-jangan…. Ia merogoh lagi, mendapati dua toples kaca berisi… seperti permen padat berbentuk hati dan berbentuk teddy bear dengan tulisan ' _love me', 'placebo', 'cure me'_ yang terlihat mencurigakan. Tunggu… ia tahu ini apa. Ia tahu dari presentasi membosankan di Komite Kesehatan.

Atsushi membelalakkan mata saat sadar dan segera memasukkan segalanya ke dalam kardus itu dan membopongnya. _Bahaya! Bahaya! Bahaya!_ Ia tidak berpikir pacarnya seperti ini. Ugh… malas banget harus membuangnya—

"Atsushi!" seruan itu terdengar dari arah lift.

 _Gawat!_ Atsushi segera menoleh dan mendapati pacarnya berada di ambang lift membawa dua kantung plastik berisi barang belanjaan, wajahnya panik dan matanya tertuju kotak yang ada di tangan Atsushi.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Atsushi mengayunkan kaki jangkungnya menuju tangga emergensi sembari membawa kotak itu, "Ti-tidak akan aku biarkan!"

Ia mendengar Himuro berseru, "Tunggu, Atsushi!" dan meletakkan dua kantung plastiknya ke depan pintu mereka. Hal yang terakhir Atsushi lihat adalah wajah shok pacarnya yang kewalahan membuka pintu apartemen untuk menaruh asal plastik belanjaan.

.

* * *

.

Murasakibara berlari sesuai rute lari pagi minggunya menuju sebuah sungai besar dekat apartemen mereka. Ah… capeknya! Mana dingin lagi dia cuma pake jumpsuit sama jaket tipis, ah… dia terlalu lelah, mana sudah sepi tidak ada orang.

"—tsushi…! Oi, Atsushi…!"

Atsushi dengan panik menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Himuro mengejarnya. Wajahnya merah dan keringat membasahi pelipis dan rambutnya. "Jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Haaah?" Himuro memperlambat larinya dan menatap bingung. "Apa maksudnya? Sini paketku!"

Murasakibara menggigit bibirnya, mungkin memang sebaiknya ia berikan saja sembari menanyakan penjelasan. Dia tidak suka melihat Muro-chin kelelahan atas ulahnya… "Muro-chin jelaskan apa ini!" Ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kotak itu agar tubuh kecil Himuro tidak dapat meraihnya.

"Itu—itu barang penting!"

"Barang apa?!" ia mengangkat kotak itu lebih tinggi, membuat kardus itu sedikit terbuka dan miring ke arah sungai.

Himuro tanpa pikir panjang melompat untuk mencoba menggapai kotak itu dan berhasil mendorong mereka berdua, untungnya tubuh Murasakibara tertahan pagar. "A-Atsushi, entar jatuh!"

"Ya—Muro-chin berhenti mencoba—mengambil—UGH!"

Tenaga Himuro mantap juga menyikut perut pacarnya dengan tidak sengaja. "Ah-ah… fine! Fine!" Himuro yang melihat kotak itu sudah di ujung jari-jari Atsushi, ia menghindar agar tidak mengakibatkan hal yang ia tidak mau. Ia menghela nafas yang panjang, "Oke, aku menyerah…" ia menunduk, mencoba menenangkan nafasnya.

Murasakibara terdiam, alisnya tertekuk ke atas dengan ragu. Ia merendahkan kotak itu tetapi tetap mengambangnya di udara, tepat di atas sungai.

"Itu… adalah hadiah permen dari Amerika. Aku memesannya ke temanku."

Atsushi memiringkan kepalanya mendengar makanan surgawi itu, "permen?"

"Ya." Ia lalu membuka kedua tangan. "Sini, itu sebenarnya kejutan untukmu. Makanya aku tidak mau berkata apa-apa."

Murasakibara merasa sangat bersalah. Ia sudah membuka e-mail pacarnya, mencoba membuang hadiah _untuknya_ , dan tidak mempercayainya. "T-tunggu! Tapi apa benar itu permen?"

"Iyaa! Itu permen susu dari temanku yang kerja di pabrik permen itu."

"Tapi Kaga-chin dan Alex-san bilang…"

"…bilang apa?"

" _Jangan aneh-aneh_ dan _jangan kontak orang-orang itu lagi_."

"KAU BACA E-MAILKU?"

Murasakibara meringis mendengar pacarnya bernada keras, yang sangat jarang jika saja ia sudah keterlaluan. "Aku sudah menduga itu! Pantas belum di log out dan kalau kau membacanya, berarti kamu maksud teman-temanku yang dari L.A." Himuro mendesah lelah, "apa yang memangnya kau pikirkan, huh?"

Murasakibara terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jawaban, "…ini bukan mariyuana?"

"Bukan!"

"Lalu kenapa bentuknya—ah!" tanpa sengaja, tangannya yang sudah pegal membuat kardus itu oleng dari genggamannya dan menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke dalam sungai. "Gawat—"

"Atsushi!" Himuro berseru khawatir.

Atsushi segera menuruni lereng bukit menuju ambang sungai. Kotak besar itu menggenang dengan Styrofoam di sekelilingnya. _Lompat? Merepotkan—_

"Atsushi!" kali ini pacarnnya berkacak pinggang.

Atsushi memajukan bibir bawah sebelum menyemplung, membuat tsunami kecil untuk para jangkrik malam, dan mengambil kardus itu beserta isinya.

.

* * *

.

"Hanya segini yang aku dapat…"

Himuro menghela nafas. Ia menarik tubuh Atsushi ke atas dan terduduk saat raksasa itu berdiri di ujung sungai. Mereka terdiam menatapi berbungkus-bungkus permen warna-warni yang basah oleh air sungai. Permen yang bertoples kaca pecah satu dan isinya mengambang di hadapan mereka. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara, hanya memandang kardus lepek itu mengapung di atas perairan yang akan terbawa ke laut.

" _Atchu!"_

Himuro melirik pacarnya yang tinggi itu dengan kasihan, ia meraih kepala ungu itu dengan lembut, "Maafkan aku, ya, tidak memberi tahu."

Atsushi menghapus ingusnya dengan lengan onesie Totoronya. "Maafin aku juga sudah buka e-mail Muro-chin diam-diam." Ia merasakan Himuro menyentuh keningnya yang mulai hangat, merasakan tangan lembut itu mengelus tulang pipinya.

"Soal teman-temanku yang Taiga dan Alex bilang… memang benar." Atsushi menoleh pacarnya bingung. "Mereka sebenarnya pengedar narkoba. Alex dan Taiga mungkin berpikir mereka memberiku barang aneh, tapi mereka tidak mengetahuinya sepertiku, dan aku tidak pernah sejauh menyentuh nikotin sedikitpun. Hal yang terburuk hanya berkelahi, makanya aku dan Taiga suka berkelahi dulu. Mungkin itu yang membuatku gampang berkelahi dengan Taiga juga."

Murasakibara tertegun, "Hmm… Muro-chin berbeda, ya, dulu dan sekarang. Awalnya aku kira Muro-chin itu mata-mata."

"Kamu kebanyakan nonton film aksi, Atsushi." Himuro hanya tertawa kecil dibalik poni panjangnya itu, tidak membantah apa yang Atsushi katakan. "Ah, Atsushi…"

"Ya?"pandangan Murasakibara kini mengincar permen-permen yang masih terbungkus rapi itu… _hmm, ada yang rasa ceri._

"Itu dibalik onesie… enggak pakai celana, ya?" Himuro tetap memandang ke depan, memandang refleksi bulan dan mengawang kira-kira sekarang jam berapa.

"Iya, kok tau…"

Himuro tiba-tiba membuat suara babi kecil dan menutup mulutnya, terkikik geli sembari berdiri. "Tembus pas kamu keluar dari air!"

Mereka segera pergi dari tempat itu dengan Atsushi setengah badan basah kuyup dan ditutupi bagian depan selangkangannya dengan jaket, Himuro membawa permen-permen basah mereka, dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya…

…atau lebih tepatnya mereka balik dan tidak jadi memasak dolsot bibimbap karena terlalu larut dan Atsushi izin tidak masuk besoknya karena masuk angin.

.

* * *

.

*: ulang tahunnya baby Mukkun :33

Stoned: apa ya, bahasa indonesianya kalo orang lagi make obat trus ngefly gitu

OG: Original Gangster, gangster beneran lah pada dasarnya.

Cops: polisi (slang)

Note: soo… dapet ide Thug!Himuro/Drugdealer!Himuro dari _Kurokonotext_ di Tumblr, silahkan cek kalau mau ketawa-ketiwi. Terus, Aaaah… Mukkun itu gemas gemas minta di cincang ya? Saya (mengejutkan) sangat menikmati menulis mereka walau takut karakterisasinya kurang (karena screentime mereka dikit dan cuma modal itu sama character bible dan wikia)


	7. Sutoh-ka

**Aokaga.**

Di mata Aomine, menjalin hubungan itu gampang.

Ia adalah orang yang berteguh erat dengan santai dan menurut dia mencintai seseorang dan menjalin hubungannya bukan suatu obligasi. Bahkan dalam kondisi apapun ia akan tetap santai, intinya Cuma satu: percaya.

Jadi, saat suatu malam setelah makan malam, Kagami tengah mencuci piring karena ini gilirannya dan Aomine tengah terlentang di sofa mereka, Kagami menanyakan suatu pertanyaan yang unik:

"Hey, Aomine… kau tau tidak aku punya penguntit?"

 _Tidak, dia tidak tahu._

Pertanyaan itu mungkin membuat beberapa orang gelisah, kekasihnya mendapat penguntit dan ia tidak tahu siapa atau seperti apa orangnya. "Tidak."jawabnya masih dengan nada santai sembari mencari-cari channel yang ia suka.

"Ya… ada satu orang yang kata Kuroko selalu mengikutiku."

"Hmm…" gumamnya, tidak berbalik badan. Sepertinya Kagami telah selesai mencuci dan tengah menyender di ambang pintu dapur, suaranya terdengar jelas di belakang Daiki dan ia dengar esapan minuman.

"Ugh, kenapa kau santai banget, sih?" gumam kagami, suaranya bergema dalam mug dan Daiki hanya menoleh dengan tatapan datar dan balik untuk berhenti di channel olahraga menonton liga balap (ia tidak menemukan channel yang ia temui tetapi ia butuh suara TV untuk meredam kecanggungan),

"Apa dia dari tim basket juga?"

Kagami hanya melipat tangannya di dada, "Ya."

"Apa dia satu fakultas denganmu?"

Ia melihat bayangan Kagami dari sisi TV, tengah menengadahkan kepala sembari berpikir, "Ya kalau tidak salah aku pernah melihatnya di ruang prodi."

"Ooh… apa dia lebih tinggi darimu?"

"Eng-enggak."

"Apa dia lebih ganteng dariku?"

"…Enggak,"

Aomine balik memperhatikan TV. Ia tidak mengerti balap dan ia akhirnya mengganti channel dengan MTV Asia… mmm, ada Iggy Azalea, tubuhnya bagus—

"Itu saja?!" Kagami terlihat terperangah. Ia segera meletakkan mug-nya di meja, menghadap tubuh malas Aomine. "W-wuh, apa kau tidak cemburu atau… takut atau ingin meninjunya…?" wajahnya terlihat tidak percaya dan sedikit kesal, pacarnya sendiri tidak peka atau sedikitpun merespon dengan sesuatu yang heroik? Bukannya ia ingin diselamatkan tapi kan,

"Dan mengapa aku harus cemburu? Aku posesif tetapi aku tidak cukup buta untuk hal receh seperti itu. Jika dia menyentuhmu, itu kasus lain."Aomine akhirnya mengecilkan suara TV, "Kagami... kau sama kuatnya denganku dan kau takut _stalker_ kecil? Kalau aku mencari masalah kamu mau aku dilarang main basket dengan Akashi atau Kasamatsu?" ia menatap wajah Kagami yang cemberut dengan geli.

Kagami menahan tatapan datar untuk menyembunyikan jantungnya yang berdesir mendengarkan kata-kata pacarnya itu. Mengetahui Aomine bisa _posesif_ terhadapnya membuatnya diam-diam senang. "Ya... iya sih,"

"Kagami... aku mempercayaimu."

Aomine merubah posisinya untuk duduk dan menepuk sisinya untuk Kagami duduk. Ia bersila dan menaruh kepalannya di dagu. Kagami merasa kupingnya merah ditatap langsung seperti itu. Jadi ia menjawab, "Aku tidak takut dijahati atau apa, cuma kadang kau tau betapa menyeramkan kelakuannya apa!"

"Pfft. Separah apa, sih?"

 _Seminggu sebelum ini, Kagami tengah selesai mandi di kamar mandi gym, ia hanya berbalut handuk dan sebagian juga seperti itu. Ia melihat Kuroko di balik lokernya tengah memakai deodorant, Kise akhirnya datang ke latihan dan tengah keluar kamar mandi sembari mengibas rambutnya. Rutin, rutin. Ia tidak pernah hapal semua anggota karena banyak sekali mahasiswa baru yang bagus dan lolos tes. Kapten yang baru (tidak heran) adalah sang mantan kapten Kaijou, Kasamatsu Yukio, ada beberapa dari SMA lain seperti temannya Kuroko, Ogiwara. Takao, Himuro (mereka tidak janjian tetapi ternyata seperti ini kenyataannya), Wakamatsu, eh… dan semua Kiseki no Sedai yang ternyata_ sengaja _masuk universitas yang sama. Sudah._

 _Hanya beberapa orang dekat yang memang dari SMA ia kenal, bukan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang bahkan dari kota-kota selain Tokyo. Ia pun tidak mengenal cowok di loker sebelah yang bernama Kido Eisuke._

" _N-naizu zik."_

 _Ia melirik bingung, menatap sampingnya sembari memasang celana, merasa bingung apa ia diajak omong atau tidak. "Uh… kau ngomong padaku?" tingginya mungkin se-Kise, berbadan lebih kekar tetapi. Bermata coklat, rambut sedikit ikal berpotong low-cut yang sudah sedikit memanjang._

" _Naizu zik."_

 _Kagami benar-benar bingung apa itu bahasa lain dan orang ini tidak bisa berbahasa jepang atau apa tetapi setelah benar-benar memahami apa yang ia dengar, ia hanya mengerjap-ngerjap bingung._

 _Ia meringis sembari mengoreksi, "O-ooh…_ nice dick _?" ia ingin berkata kasar, merasa diperogol tetapi ia tidak mau memulai masalah dan hanya menutupi kakinya (yang sebenarnya sudah memakai celana) dan tertawa gugup._

" _Yeah, zat wats ai zed."_

 _Ia ingin mendengus—bahasa inggrisnya seburuk Aomine—tetapi ia hanya menatap alien yang disampingnya. "Eh… ya." Ia buru-buru mengganti baju dan memasukkan barangnya secara asal k etas olahraganya, "aku balik dulu."_

 _Saat ia berbalik, cowok itu melanjutkan, "Aku Kido Eisuke! Kapan-kapan ngobrol lagi, Kagami Taiga!"_

 _Ia hanya melambai ngasal dan mencoba tidak merengut saat melihat tatapan bertanya Kise dan Kuroko, ugh… dia harus menjauh dari Kido Eisuke ini._

 _Ia salah, ternyata setelah kejadian itu, ia bisa merasakan dan melihat Kido Eisuke dipandangan matanya. Kadang jauh, kadang dekat, kadang sedang mengangkat ponselnya yang Kagami yakin tengah memotretnya. "Kagami-kun harus memberi tahu Aomine-kun tentang ini," ujar sahabatnya suatu saat mereka tengah makan siang._

"Aomine… berhenti ketawa, bego!"

Aomine tidak tahan, ia guling-guling walau ia tahu pacarnya tengah dongkol apa lagi saat ia disamakan kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya kepada orang aneh itu. Ia ingin menyuruh pacarnya untuk berterus terang kepada Kido Eisuke bahwa dia sudah pacaran, tetapi sepertinya pacarnya bukan tipe yang suka menyakiti secara verbal—alasan, menurut Aomine, karena apa salahnya berkata apa adanya walau menyakitkan—"Aku—aku tidak kuat HAHAHA…!" ia segera menghapus air matanya dan segera menepuk pipi pacarnya, "emang dia tidak tahu kita sudah berpacaran?"

"Em, halo, apa kita terlihat seperti pasangan di mata publik?"

Aomine memikirkan waktu-waktu mereka bersama, saat makan siang bersama atau saat latihan… ya, mereka seperti sepasang rival kalau dilihat dari argumen ribut yang sering mereka lakukan. "Eh, tidak."

"Tuh…" _makanya sedikit romantic, dong._ Kagami ingin melanjutkan tapi tidak… harga diri sudah cukup tergerus oleh pacarnya.

"Ya, sudah… besok aku akan berbicara kepada si Kido ini dan kau tenang saja, oke, mi idiota?"

"Hmm… ya, tidak apa-apa… hei! Kau panggil aku bodoh?!"

Jadilah, mereka tidak membahas hal _stalker_ - _stalker_ ini dan melanjutkan menonton televisi. Tetapi, sebenarnya Aomine mulai berpikir. Ia menjadi sedikit penasaran, apa Taiga punya _stalker_ selain ini? Apa ada yang naksir dengannya? Apa harus ia bersikap lebih… seperti pasangannya di depan orang-orang?

Ia tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan tentang orang-orang disekitarnya, ia pikir ia tidak memonopoli. Ia juga bukan orang yang kurang percaya karena ia tahu Taiga tidak akan selingkuh atau apa. Tetapi, ini mungkin menjadi sesuatu yang baru, mengingat ia selalu berpikir apa yang Taiga pikirkan hanya basket, basket, basket. Ia tidak pernah tanya siapa orang sebelum dia yang ia sukai, ia tidak mau dikonsumsi kecemburuan. Daiki tahu bagaimana jika ia cemburu.

"Hei…" ia memulai, "…kalau dia menguntitmu, apa ia tahu apartemenmu?" tanyanya mencoba bernada santai.

"Hm? Ah… mungkin. Maksudku, sudah seminggu dia melakukan itu, kan?"

"Hm…" Daiki segera beranjak, menyalakan lampu mereka karena selama ini mereka hanya diterangi lampu antara dapur dan ruang tamu, yaitu di atas meja makan. Dari luar, terlihat siluet Daiki tengah berdiri, Daiki segera berjalan menuju jendela balkoni.

Ia menyibat gorden itu dan melihat, memang benar, seorang anak muda dengan jaket olahraga dan topi cap tengah duduk di lampu taman seberang parkiran apartemen. Ia tidak mau menunjukkan banyak dan kemungkinan ia mengira itu _Kagami_ yang berdiri, melihat anak muda itu segera menengadah. Aomine sengaja tidak memanggil Kagami bahwa ya, _stalker_ nya sedang menunggunya (Aomine curiga _stalker_ nya juga melihat pacarnya ganti baju, mengetahui jendela kamar Kagami menghadap taman juga. Ia harus menukar dengan kamarnya yang di sebelahnya).

Ia menguap, lalu merenggangkan lengannya, Kagami menengadah bingung, "Sudah mengantuk?"

Aomine mengangguk sembari menunggu Kagami mematikan televisinya dan beranjak dari duduknya. Aomine segera menarik pacarnya itu dan mendekati punggungnya ke jendela itu. Ia tahu ia licik, membuat bayangan dua orang pria tengah berdekatan. Ia melingkari lengannya ke pinggul Kagami dan pacarnya hanya menatap bingung. Kagami membalas melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Aomine, menempelkan seluruhnya kepada pacarnya sembari tersenyum sayang.

Aomine mencium bibirnya sembari menempelkannya ke jendela balkoni, menyibak gorden berwarna beige itu dan menunjukkan sebagian tubuh mereka. Kagami tengah memejamkan mata saat ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan jendela yang terbuka itu.

"Mmm… Aomine, jendelanya…" gumam Kagami, tangannya kirinya melambai untuk menutup gorden itu tetapi Aomine menahannya, memperdalam ciumannya dengan menelengkan kepalanya.

Kagami mengerang pelan dan Aomine membuka matanya, melihat dengan puas saat _stalker_ pacarnya itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah parkiran dengan pelan, menikmati wajah shok dan kamera yang diturunkan. Menikmati sampai penguntit itu berlari pergi saat sadar atas kelakuan Aomine yang disengaja.

.

* * *

.

"Yo…"

Ini bukanlah hari terbaik untuk Kido Eisuke.

Ia baru saja patah hati oleh gebetannya yang ternyata sudah punya pacar dan tertangkap basah tengah menguntit apartemen gebetan tersebut dengan pacar gebetannya. Sekarang, saat ia menjauhi kantin kampus, ia dijegat oleh Aomine Daiki, _si pacar._

Nama Aomine memang cukup terkenal, walau dari berjibunnya mahasiswa baru di universitas ini. Ia sangat terkenal di kalangan klub basket dan beberapa mahasiswa asal Tokyo karena SMA-nya juga SMA terkenal. Ia tahu Aomine jarang masuk latihan dan ia tahu Aomine dulu SMP di Teikou, satu SMP dengan wakil ketua klub basket universitas dan ketua klub basket fakultas hukum (Akashi Seijuurou) dan salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

Intinya, saat ia tahu—secara konkret—bahwa Kagami Taiga adalah pacar Aomine Daiki, Kido Eisuke merasa dalam masalah besar.

"Eh…" ia tidak membalas tatapan pria sawo matang di depannya itu dan mencoba melewati lorong kampus yang sesak orang itu.

"Kido, bukan?" pertanyaan itu simpel tetapi membuatnya keringat dingin.

"I-i-iya…" ia terbeku antara dinding dan tatapan angkuh iris biru laut itu.

"Lihat mataku." Suara itu rendah dan superior, Kido segera membalas tatapannya. Ia rasanya ingin kencing di celana dan berjanji untuk mendekati gebetannya dengan cara lebih aman.

Tetapi, melihat wajah ketakutan itu Aomine merasa kasihan, ia tidak menyangka bisa bersandiwara seperti bad-boy yang dulu ia sandingkan tapi ia berhasil membuat takut orang yang mengeceng pacarnya ini.

"Keh, kau takut aku atau apa?" ia menggoda dengan suara remeh.

Kido Eisuke hanya menatap bingung sembari takut-takut menjawab, "Y-ya…"

Mendengar jawaban menyedihkan itu Aomine terbahak, "Ampun, dah." Ia tidak bisa berhenti walau Eisuke terlihat malu dan sakit hati, orang-orang memperhatikan mereka dan beberapa terlihat menatapnya ejek. "Haah… kau suka pacarku?"

Aomine berhenti tertawa, sekarang menatap serius. Eisuke menunduk, ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi, kemarin sudah tertangkap basah dan ya, memang dia suka si rambut merah itu. "Y-ya… aku tidak tahu dia punya pacar."

Aomine menghela nafas, memalingkan pandangan, "tidak ada masalah, sebenarnya." Ia berkata dengan jari kelingking di kuping, "kalau kau suka Kagami atau tidak, itu bukan masalahku."ia lalu menatap Eisuke dengan serius, "tetapi aku akan beri tahu kalau kita sudah berhubungan dan bukan seperti itu jika kau ingin mendekati pacarku. Aku tidak akan biarkan kau mengambil Kagami, tetapi aku tidak akan melarang kau menyukainya. Jangan menakutinya dan aku dengan Kagami… ya, butuh usaha yang lebih jika mau membuatnya luluh. Menguntitnya bukanlah suatu pilihan dan Kagami tidak suka sikap pengecut."

Eisuke terdiam, mencoba menerima apa yang Aomine katakan. Ternyata selama ini yang ia nilai dan lakukan salah, Aomine bukanlah orang yang menyebalkan walau ia terkenal tetapi tidak pernah latihan, Kagami juga ternyata tidak suka dengan caranya mendekatinya.

"…Kau tidak akan memukulku?"

Aomine menaikkan satu alis, "Hah? Tentu saja kalau aku tahu kau memergokinya telanjang, aku habisi kau!"

Mendengar itu, Kido memekik ketakutan dan berkali-kali meminta maaf dan membuat semua orang memerhatikan mereka. Ah… setelah ini tidak mungkin ada yang menguntit Kagami jika mereka tahu Aomine adalah pacarnya.

.


	8. Neighbor

A/N: Halo! Balik lagi saya dari kubur! dan selamat datang di _When Boyfriends Became Roommates_ atau yang saya suka panggil, _WBBR: Sebuah Panduan dalam Kohabitasi_. Saya Jet dan saya akan menjadi dosen kalian untuk semester ini. xD

 **Midotaka.**

.

Suara mereka menggema di dinding-dinding dingin tangga menuju apartemen mereka, tawa Kagami apalagi, selagi langkah-langkah berat mereka yang menyeret dua kantong plastik belanjaan tidak cukup untuk menyayat sunyinya siang hari.

"—dan Kise, _si bego,_ dia mau saja pergi ke tempat itu dan kau tahu dia dikejar-kejar pelacur karena ia pikir ia pergi ke motel yang sepi padahal ia menuju rumah pelacur—"

"AHAHAHAHA…! Aomine kau terparah!"

Aomine menaikkan suaranya, " _Pacarnya_ sudah bilang berkali-kali itu kawasan rumah bordil, jangan salahkan aku!" keduanya terbahak sampai anak tangga terakhir—

" _SSSSHHH…!_ "

Seperti belati tepat di ulu hati, keduanya terdiam dan segera menoleh ke interupsi baru. Wajah mereka sama-sama kesal dan malu… dan berubah terkejut menatap seseorang berambut hijau yang _sangat familiar_ mendengus kesal atas kelakuan imbisil mereka.

Hening tidak pernah semenyakitkan ini setelah ributnya suara mereka, tetapi akhirnya Aomine mengangkat suara,

"Midorima…?!" suaranya terdengar tidak percaya, seakan makhluk yang memicingkan mata di seberangnya itu hantu nenek moyang.

"Aomine. Kagami." Suara dingin itu mengkonfirmasi kekonkritan keberadaannya, "sepertinya memang keberuntungan tidak disisiku."

Sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik Midorima, dari pintu yang terbuka setengah di belakangnya, milik Takao Kazunari.

"Hoo… Kagamii!" suara ceria itu menggagalkan suasana serius dan Kagami balik membalas dengan cerianya,

"Takao…!" Midorima menghela nafas sembari memutar bola matanya melihat Takao dan Kagami nyaris loncat-loncat karena semangat. "Kalian pindah ke sini…?"

Takao tersenyum lebar sembari menunjukkan surat kepemilikan ke muka si rambut merah. "Lihat, kan? Dan kalian di sebelah kita? Woah, seru banget, dong," ia berbalik ke Midorima, "ya, kan, Shin-chan?"

Aomine tersenyum mengejek melihat Midorima justru menunjukkan desperadonya. Kagami dan Takao tertawa melihat wajah kecut Midorima, jelas-kelas melemparkan tatapan membunuh ke surai biru tua. Takao melambaikan tangan meredakan tawa sembari berkata, "Sudah, sudah. Bagaimana kalau kalian main dulu ke—"

"Tidak." Midorima langsung menyergah, menarik lengan Takao dengan paksa. "Entar mereka memberantaki _lucky item_ -ku."

Aomine mendecak, sudah terbiasa dengan sifat judes Midorima. "Midorima brengsek, memang kita seburuk apa, hah?"

Midorima memicingkan mata, "seburuk dan sedestruktif egomu yang kau tidak sadari! Bahkan jika ditunjukkan di depan mata."

Kagami [snorted] sementara Takao sudah membungkuk karena tertawa, "Kau sama buruknya, lho." Tutur santai pemuda rambut merah itu, sembari menunjuk Midorima yang makin terlihat kesal. Takao bahkan menepuk-nepuk punggung pacarnya, menikmati godaan kedua rival mereka.

"Kagami benar, Shin-chan. Kau seharusnya mengaca dulu sebelum berkata sesuatu. Ayo biarkan mereka masuk!"

.

* * *

.

Oke, Midorima tahu sifatnya buruk.

Mungkin.

Tapi ia tidak akan mengakuinya bahkan jika Takao telanjang dengan mulutnya tersumpal kain seharian. Ia tidak akan mengakuinya sampai SCP-169 bukanlah sekadar hoax. Tetapi ia tahu ia _mungkin_ berbuat kesalahan dalam beberapa poin.

Takao sedang membeli beberapa kudapan ke supermarket di bawah apartemen mereka, dan ekarang, ia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menumpahkan air panas ke tangannya atau ke kepala Aomine yang hanya berjarak lima senti dari modal kit Gundam 'HG Pink Bear Guy Expo Edition'-nya yang ia pesan online.

"Itu _lucky item_ hari ini, bodoh!" serunya sembari mengaduk teh dengan tenaga berlebih.

"Whoa. Limited Edition?!" Kagami tidak membuat kondisi membaik, ikut mendekat sampai tubuh raksasa mereka nyaris menempel di rak berisi _lucky item_ mereka yang berukuran kecil.

" _GPB-04B Pink Beargguy_ —apa-apaan, Midorima?! Berapa harganya…" Aomine bergumam sembari tangan gratilnya menggapai figurin itu.

"Singkirkan jari kotormu...!" desis Midorima penuh bisa.

Aomine hanya melirik Midorima sepintas, malah menggigit bibirnya sembari dengan gemas mencoba menjepit kuping figurin itu. Kagami menahan tawa sembari mendengar langkah Midorima yang berderap keras menuju mereka. "Aomine, jangan cari masalah dengan tetangga baru."

Aomine menyepele. "Haah? Tenang saja, ini hanya Midorima—"

"Kembalikan, bodoh!" Midorima menarik pergelangan Aomine dengan paksa, menyelip diantara kedua idiot ini dan Aomine yang terkejut dengan ceroboh menarik ujung telinga figurin itu. Midorima dengan panik menangkap figurin itu sebelum jatuh, tetapi mendorong tubuh Kagami dalam proses dan membuat si rambut merah menabrak rak, membuat beberapa _lucky item_ itu berjatuh bergelimpangan. "Tidaaak…!" seru Midorima marah, tubuhnya yang tidak kalah besar dengan kedua idiot itu seperti siap menerjang dan melempar _tetangga_ mereka keluar balkoni.

Akhirnya kedua tetangganya mengumpulkan _lucky item_ itu dengan gerutu Midorima mengomel. "Tetangga macam apa, kalian tidak pantas mendapatkan teh." Ujar si rambut hijau sembari membanting dua cangkir teh, Kagami meringis mendengar suara tamparan keramik dan kaca.

Aomine hanya menyender sembari mengangkat kaki kanannya ke atas lutut kirinya, lengannya menjulur ke belakang punggung Kagami, wajahnya apatis dan lebih ke jahil. "Tenang saja, tidak rusak juga."

Midorima mendengus sembari mendorong kaca matanya. "Bodoh, aku sudah lelah berdebat denganmu."

Kagami dengan cengiran kecil menyesap teh yang diberikan, mendesis dengan betapa panas dan hambarnya teh itu. "Whoa, memang kau dan Aomine tidak boleh masuk dapur." Gumamnya merasakan ujung lidahnya mati rasa.

Midorima membuang muka, lalu Kagami melanjutkan, "kenapa kalian pindah? Bukannya waktu itu kalian sudah nyaman disana?"

Midorima menaikkan alis, "dari mana kau berpikir kita sudah nyaman sebelumnya?"

Kagami menyender, merasakan lengan Aomine dengan otomati merengkul bahunya. "Takao. Kau tahu, kita sekarang sering Line-an bareng semenjak _Training Camp_ , hehe…" ia menjadi ingat saat Midorima mengobrol dengan Mitobe-senpai karena mengira ia Takao.

Midorima menahan kerutan alisnya dengan memperbaiki posisi kaca matanya, walau di mata Aomine gestur itu sangat kentara. "Hmph, aku tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan kalian."

Aomine bergumam penuh arti, "Hmm… tentu saja."

Kagami yang sedikit lugu melanjutkan, "tapi memang katanya listrik kalian, ya, suka tidak kuat."

Midorima mengingat saat hidungnya nyaris patah, membiru sampai bernafas keras sedikit saja sakitnya bukan main. Bibirnya juga robek dan luka-lukanya itu sebenarnya masih sakit jika ia menyentuhnya. Ia berharap Takao tidak cerita semuanya secara eksplisit. "Ya itulah maka kita pindah. Kadang Takao kurang bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyalakan kipas angin, televisi, dan kompor listrik kita secara bersamaan."

Takao akhirnya masuk, membawa sekantung penuh snack yang sebagian besar menurut Midorima akan membuatnya meninggal cepat, dan langsung bergabung dalam obloran setelah menaruh sebagian di atas meja makan, "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Kagami tersenyum pada Takao, atau pada setabung _Pringles_ di tangannya, dan berkata, "hanya membahas kenapa kalian pindah."

Takao tersenyum lebar, sembari melirik Midorima yang memberi signal keras, ia terkekeh. "Apa yang Shin-chan bilang?"

Midorima berdehem, " _Aku_ berkata bahwa listrik di apartemen sebelumnya sangat buruk sampai kita memutuskan untuk pindah. Kau mengatakan itu juga ke Kagami."

Takao mengangguk penuh _lebih_ paham, tersenyum lucu, "Iya. Makanya aku juga punya ide di apartemen ini karena Kagami sempat bilang gedung apartemen ini masih baru. Jadi aku pikir masih ada yang kosong."

"Oooh…" Kagami dan Aomine membuat suara paham, keduanya menikmati wajah terkejut Midorima.

Takao menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Midorima, "tidak apa-apa, kan, Shin-chan?" ia memasang wajah seperti anak anjing tertendang, memelas semelas-melasnya.

Midorima tahu Takao sedikit ragu, dan mungkin hanya Midorima saja yang membuat perpindahan ini seakan sulit tetapi ia akhirnya menyerah saat melihat wajah memohon pacarnya. "Tidak apa-apa." Ia lalu menyindir, "tidak ada masalah selama mereka berdua tidak melakukan hal senonoh di depan kita seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan."

Mendengar itu, Takao hanya terkikik dan Aomine hanya menyentil tehnya dengan jahil. Tahu jika airnya tumpah, Midorima akan kesal.

.

* * *

.

"Mereka tidak seburuk yang kau pikir."

Tentu saja keduanya tahu fakta itu dari dulu. Tetapi Midorima tahu makna dibalik itu, Takao mengkonfirmasikannya sore itu.

Setelah mereka selesai membersihkan rumah mereka, hanya menunggu lemari buku mereka untuk diantar besok, Midorima dan Takao pergi untuk membeli bahan makanan. "Aku akan menyukai apartemen ini, Shin-chan." Ujarnya di barisan produk susu. Ia sebenarnya menyetujui itu. Ia juga berharap hal yang sama. Tetapi ia baru mengatakannya saat mereka sampai lorong apartemen.

Langit berwarna buah prem dengan seciprat oranye kekuningan. Semakin tinggi, langit semakin terlihat gelap dan Takao senang ternyata apartemen ini mendapat pemandangan yang indah. Midorima juga terlihat kalem, warna oranye dari garis horizon merefleksi di kaca matanya, cahanyanya berpendar memperjelas tulang pipinya yang tinggi, Ia terlihat indah bahkan dengan model kit Gundam berwarna merah muda di telapak tangan.

Midorima selalu sadar tatapan kagum yang Takao diam-diam lakukan, ia tidak bisa tidak menyadari dan ia memberanikan diri membalas tatapan itu. Takao terlihat ingin berbicara lebih dengan matanya dan Midorima tahu saat-saat kecil ini justru yang membuatnya sentimental.

" _Mengapa kau tahan denganku?"_ itu terucap di balik bingkai setengah kaca matanya. Menurutnya sebuah misteri yang hanya Takao paham, karena Midorima tahu Takao terlalu ceria untuk orang sepertinya. Atau itu sesuatu yang belum ia paham.

Takao hanya memberi senyuman yang menunjukkan gigi rapinya, sepertinya mata elang itu menangkap frustasinya. "Jika apartemen ini tidak seperti yang kita mau, kita bisa pindah, kok."

Midorima sunyi.

"Bodoh. Aku tahu kamu juga ingin dekat dengan yang lain saja, kan, apartemennya."

" _Sasuga_ , Shin-chan!" Midorima tahu juga Takao sudah dekat dengan 'teman-teman' SMA mereka, dan walau Midorima seperti ingin mencubit teman-teman SMA (terutama beberapa alumni Teikou tertentu), ia tahu pacarnya senang bergaul dengan mereka.

Takao tersenyum semakin lebar sampai sisi matanya berkerut, dan Midorima melakukan sesuatu agar senyum itu hilang. Dengan menciumnya.

Jadi, setidaknya ia melampiaskan kekesalannya (dan kesayangannya—hanya Tuhan dan dia yang tahu) pada pacarnya itu.

" _Ehem_."

Keduanya tidak perlu berbalik untuk mencari tahu siapa empu suara. Midorima tahu setelah ini ia ingin menarik kata-katanya tentang temannya. Takao menggeliat dibawah cengkramannya yang keras, ups. Midorima melepasnya sembari melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepada dua orang di balik punggungnya, surai merah marun nyengir lebar dan surai biru muda menyeringai. _Mati! Mati! Mati!_

"Hey, Kagami. Siapa, ya, yang beberapa jam lalu bilang kita suka melakukan hal senonoh di depan orang?"

Takao kali ini tidak bisa menahan pacarnya saat sekaleng _oshiruko_ melayang ke arah Aomine.

.

* * *

.

Note: Cie… sis Midorima.

Wohoo... bai bai finals


	9. Senior-Guest

**Kikasa.**

.

Ada dua hal yang sebenarnya Kise tidak suka. _Pertama,_ adalah tamu.

Ia sudah cukup bertahun-tahun bertemu tamu, saat mengadakan pesta di rumahnya, bertemu press dan paparazzi yang melintah info pribadi untuk dijual, atau bertemu designer-designer dan teman-teman kedua kakaknya yang popular. Berbagai macam karakter orang sudah ia temui.

Tetapi tamu, terutama press yang suka mengganggu privasinya agar bisa di jual, adalah yang membuatnya tidak menyukai tamu. Ia pernah diliput seharian untuk ditaruh online oleh sebuah majalah lifestyle, difoto saat mandi atau saat ada gadis teman kakaknya datang dengan label [Skandal! Model Kise Ryouta dengan (nama cewek)! Apa mereka akan bersama?!], manajer galaknya saja yang selalu datang ke rumah masih susah membuatnya terbiasa.

Sebenanrya ia tidak membencinya dan rasa tidak sukanya tidak parah. Dulu. Sebenarnya alasan pertama lebih dikuatkan oleh alasan kedua:

Kise sebenarnya tidak menyukai teman-teman Kasamatsu.

Tidak semuanya tentunya, karena tentu saja ada beberapa senior yang tidak membuatnya meringis atau mengusik Kasamatsu karena Kise tidak bisa melarang pacarnya untuk tidak _terlalu_ aktif. Sebenarnya 'terlalu' bukanlah hiperbola mengetahui Kasamatsu menjadi koordinator divisi kaderisasi, kapten tim basket universitas, dan anggota himpunan fakultasnya. Mungkin itu seleranya, sesame hati dengannya, gitu, yang juga sebenarnya tidak kalah sibuk dengan modelling dan klub basket. _Tetapi…_

"Kise, sepertinya divisi kedisiplinan akan mengadakan rapat di apartemen." Ujar pacarnya selagi mereka memakan sarapan. Kise yang mengunyah waffle, menahan hidungnya untuk mengerut.

Jangan lupa kata _lagi_ karena itu bukan pertama kalinya. "Ooh, jam berapa?" ia memasang tingkah santai.

Kasamatsu mengerlingkan matanya ke langit-langit sembari mengesap jus jeruk. "Hmm… mungkin setelah kelas terakhirku… jam tiga sore, bagaimana?"

Kise memberi senyuman geli sembari menaruh dagunya ke telapak kirinya, tertawa kecil, "ya, tidak apa-apa, senpai. Tetapi kelasku masih sampai jam empat."

Kasamatsu mengangguk mengerti dan meraih garpu bersih dan menyomot waffle Kise, "kamu serius tidak apa-apa jika pulang-pulang mereka masih ada…?" suaranya ditarik sesuai gesturnya yang melambat sembari memotong kue gendut itu, menorehkan selai lemon sembari melihat Kise intens.

Kise hanya memperhatikan tangan indah Yukio sembari menekukkan kedua alis, "ya… tidak masalah. _Beneran_." Ia balik menatap Kasamtsu yang memasukkan waffle ke mulutnya, "aku tidak merasa terganggu dan selama mereka menjaga apartemen kita tetap rapi tidak akan masalah."

Kasamatsu memberi senyuman kecilnya yang langka dan mengangguk paham. "Aku tidak akan marah jika memang kamu tidak suka."

…Ya, oke. Dia belum bisa mengakui tapi memang Kise _sedikit_ tidak suka. Sedikit berarti tidak cukup untuk memberi tahu Kasamatsu sampai masa jabatannya selesai. Kise mengingat terakhir senior-seniornya datang—dan mereka bukan dari jurusannya!—dengan menyuruh-nyuruhnya. Membawakan minum, makan, bahkan mengambil pesanan ramen mereka yang berada di luar area apartemen mereka dan saat itu Kise tidak berniat membawa mobilnya karena ia tidak benar-benar ingin turun lagi ke basement lalu menunggu pesanan yang ternyata lamanya seperti siput tua sampai hujan benar-benar turun dan ia harus menerpa hujan itu dengan modal jaket tipis dan pulang mendapati pacarnya terlalu sibuk meladeni _teman-temannya_ dan—yeah, Kise pikir itu sudah cukup sebagai alasan.

Mungkin juga, dari masa Teikou, sudah tertanam sikap-sikap anti-senioritasnya. Ia tahu Kiseki no Sedai adalah kumpulan anak-anak angkuh dan awal masuk Kaijou saja ia tidak percaya akan fakta bahwa 'kau harus patuh dengan seniormu'. _Apa itu senioritas?_ Hanya embel-embel untuk membabukan juniornya. Kise tidak pernah percaya ada strata dalam umur. Tidak jika itu berujung dengan _pembudakan_. Egonya juga berkata, ia jauh dari seniornya. Ia sudah kerja, ia seorang model, ya Tuhan! Mengapa ia harus tunduk hanya karena umur? Ia tidak sebodoh itu.

Dari awal masa orientasi ia tidak takut dengan tatapan predator seniornya. Bahkan, senior yang ia tolerir hanya kakak kelasnya di Kaijou.

Jadi, saat hari H datang, Kise pulang ke apartemen mendapati sepatu-sepatu yang tidak terlalu asing di atas _genkan_ dan mata-mata yang teralih perhatiannya mendengar pintu depan terbuka. Kise mendongak mendapati dua perempuan dan tiga laki-laki duduk melingkar di ruang tengah, menatapnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kise menggumamkan ' _tadaima_ ' dan beberapa menjawab, sisanya balik ke tugas mereka. Kasamatsu menjawab sembari keluar dari dapur dengan sepiring kue kering,

"Kise, kau pulang cepat." Suaranya renyah dan Kise biasanya merengkuhnya setiap pulang kuliah, tetapi mendapati mata-mata memperhatikan interaksi mereka, Kise hanya bisa menahan tangannya sampai gatal.

Kise tersenyum lembut, "ya… dosennya akan mengadakan seminar." Ia melepas sepatu dan mengalih pandangan hambar ke lingkaran dan tersenyum hambar sembari melambai sehambar-hambarnya. "Aku ke kamar dulu. Jika butuh apa-apa, ketuk saja."

Kasamatsu hanya mengelus pundaknya dan mengangguk, kembali ke lingkaran sembari meletakkan piring itu di tengah. Kise dari jauh mendengar salah satu dari kakak tingkatnya itu menggumam,

"Kasamatsu-kun, kenalkan teman sekamarmu kepadaku. Dia dingin, tidak kayak di majalah…"

Kise harusnya terbiasa, mendapati publik mengetahuinya sebagai model dan sebagainya sehingga ada fans. Ia tidak ingat nama kating itu, tetapi ia tahu dari awal mereka rapat di apartemen mereka, gadis itu mencoba meminta nomor HP-nya dan bolak-bolak ke kamar mandi untuk mengintip kamarnya. Dia tidak melakukan itu lagi —menyimpan nomor fansnya, maksudnya, tidak setelah ia resmi bersama Yukio. Ia curiga gadis itu yang memberi inisiatif untuk rapat di apartemennya terus.

Tetapi tentu itu tidak cukup membuatnya kesal, tidak sampai rapat benar-benar selesai.

.

* * *

.

"...Jadi, kalian pacaran?"

"Ya, senpai…" Kise menahan menghela nafas panjang sembari matanya memperhatikan jijik kulit kuaci yang dilempar tidak masuk ke dalam mangkuk, tidak dipungut lagi. Pemuda di hadapannya masih mengoceh,

"Kasian sekali Megumi. Ia sepertinya suka denganmu. Setiap rapat menanyai nomormu. Tapi, dulu kau pasti banyak pacar, ya? Berapa pacarmu? Oh, tunggu! Biar aku tebak, tiga belas?" Kise menahan kernyitan mendengar topik yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia bahas, tidak selama Kasamatsu berada di dapur, membersihkan piring bekas kudapan dan mendengarkan mereka dalam diam.

"Bukaan… tidak sebanyak itu, senpai…" jawabnya sembari menaut kedua alisnya, mengempasis.

Pemuda di depannya hanya terkekeh, menepuk pundak Kise sampai ia harus menahan tangannya ke sisi meja. "Pfft… lebih, jangan-jangan?! Wah, parah. Kasamatsu, kau dengar itu?"

Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya panik, "Enggak! Senpai bohong! Tidak sebanyak itu…" ia melirik panik ke dapur mendapati Kasamatsu hanya menahan senyum lucu. "…cuma lima." Sebenarnya ada dua lagi tetapi itu hanya berlangsung beberapa hari dan Kasamatsu tidak butuh info itu.

"Whoaaa… lebih banyak dari padaku, tahu tidak." Pemuda ini, oke sebut saja Mimuno Ryuusuke, adalah kakak tingkat satu jurusan dengan Kasamatsu dan suka sekali _stalling_. Ia suka menempel kepada Kasamatsu seperti benalu dan mengaguminya sebagai sosok pekerja keras. Kise tidak bisa membantah itu tetapi orang ini… tidak… tahu… kondisi.

Mulutnya seperti keran wastafel yang bocor dan tidak berhenti sampai tersumpal dango atau kuaci atau makanan apa pun. "Dulu pacarku yang paling lama bahkan mencoba melamarku. Lalu tentu saja aku tolak, apa dia gila atau seorang _yandere,_ kah?" ia terkekeh sembari mencomot kuaci yang sudah ia buka kulitnya dan dikumpul menjadi satu, memasukkannya ke mulut dengan tangannya yang di telungkup seperti bocah.

Kise merengut jijik dan membuat suara tawa hambar, ia sedari tadi melakukan itu (Kise merasa buruk sekali) dan mengangkat kedua ujung bibirnya saat Mimuno melihatnya, memberi senyuman setengah meringis, "ehe... ehehehe…"

"Sudah mainnya, kalian berdua. Pulang sana, Mimuno."

Seperti panggilan malaikat, Kise menoleh mendapati Kasamatsu masih memakai celemek dan menaruh tangannya di pinggul. Mimuno membuat suara rengekan, "eeeh… besok kita tidak ada kuliah. _Slow,_ bro."

Kasamatsu menaikkan satu alis, "iya, tapi Kise ada latihan basket." Ujarnya sembari mencopot dan menggantung celemek di gantungan.

Kise menahan senyuman lebar sembari memberi mata harapan ke Mimuno, "ah, ya, senpai. Besok harus siap-siap buat turnamen musim panas!"

Mimuno memajukan bibirnya, "Hmm… baiklah, karena aku hebat dan ingin yang terbaik untuk universitas kita, aku akan balik ke istanaku dulu!"

Kise menahan diri untuk mengerlingkan matanya sarkastis, _orang ini_. Kise menghela nafas lega, meregangkan bicepnya yang pegal dan memperhatikan Mimuno-senpai menarik jaket jurusannya ke bahu, Kise mengikuti langkahnnya dari belakang untuk menutup pintu. Tetapi Kasamatsu tiba-tiba menyentuh pundaknya.

"Kise."

Ryouta menoleh ke Yukio yang memajukan tubuhnya untuk menarik kerahnya. "Ini permintaan terakhir," ia berkata dengan pelan, "antarkan Mimuno sampai stasiun."

Ryouta menekuk bibirnya ke bawah dan rasanya bantahan sudah berada di ujung lidahnya jika saja Mimuno tidak menyela, "Oh, ya, Kasamatsu..."

Kasamatsu memberi isyarat dari alis tebalnya yang terangkat, mengatakan: _tuh, kan._

"…aku boleh diantarkan ke stasiun? Aku tahu aku bisa jalan kaki tapi sekarang sudah cukup larut jadi kau tahulah."

Kise memberi tatapan, _kita harus bicara setelah ini,_ kepada pacarnya. Tetapi, Kasamatsu hanya mendorongnya pelan sembari berkata, "ya, tenang saja, _Ryouta_ yang akan mengantarkanmu. Tapi kita harus ke basement dulu."

Mimuno sudah lebih dulu menuju lift, tersenyum lebar sembari berkata, "Asiik… keren banget, punya pacar yang punya mobil untuk kemana-mana." Ia memencet tombol lift dan Kise menahan segala kesalnya sembari berkata,

"Ah, aku lupa kuncinya, senpai." Ia segera menarik tangan Yukio, "Mimuno-senpai duluan saja."

Mimuno hanya menggedikkan bahu, inosen dari pertukaran pesan yang Kise dan Kasamatsu saling lempar. Ia memberi salut kepada kedua pasangan yang sekarang menuju apartemen mereka. Selagi itu, Kise menutup setengah pintunya untuk segera memberondol pacarnya dengan argument,

"Yukio-san! Apa dia tidak bisa ke stasiun sendiri? Terlalu larut untuk pulang jalan kaki tapi tidak terlalu larut untuk mengganggu kita?!"

Kasamatsu berhenti sebentar dengan sebutan nama kecilnya lalu membalas, "Lihat, maka dari itu aku bilang ini permintaan terakhir. Tadi saat rapat Mimuno sudah bilang ia ingin diantar ke stasiun dan aku sudah keburu berjanji." Kise semakin merasa kesal, sejak kapan… sejak kapan kaptennya ini begitu _submisif_.

"Ini tidak adil! Kau mau-mau saja disuruh-suruh, senpai." Sesaat suara Kise meninggi karena Kise bingung. Ia merasakan sebuah sentilan, rasa bersalah dari ujung ulu hatinya saat Kasamatsu tersentak mendengar suaranya.

Kasamatsu membuka mulutnya untuk berkata sesuatu dengan nada yang lebih tinggi lagi, tetapi nafasnya tertahan dan akhirnya ia menghela desahan kesal. "Ini menurutmu _disuruh-suruh?_ Atau memang kamu saja yang tidak suka teman-temanku, Kise?" ia menunjuk dada Kise, "lihat, apapun yang kau pikir itu mau bagaimanapun tidak salahnya aku membantu seorang teman. Jangan meremehkan orang mentang-mentang mereka tidak sebaik kamu."

 _Meremehkan…?_ Harga diri Kise tersentil, seperti waktu ia pertama masuk klub basket di Kaijou, dari orang yang sama. "Aku tidak meremehkan." Gumamnya tidak benar-benar ingin membantah, membuang tatapannya, bibirnya cemberut.

Kasamatsu melembutkan air mukanya, tersenyum tipis sembari menilikkan dagu Kise pelan, "aku tahu kadang mereka menyebalkanmu tapi…" ia menangkap tatapan Kise yang melemah karena suaranya melembut, "…aku akan sangat senang jika kamu mau membantu."

Kasamatsu terlihat malu dan ragu, dengan kakunya ia mendekatkan bibirnya dan menangkap bibir tipis Kise, membuat pasangan berambut pirangnya terbelalak. Ia mengecup pelan untuk beberapa detik dan melepaskan, kedua telinganya semerah pipinya sekarang.

Kise bahkan tidak sempat bergerak hanya menggelagap, "E-eh…?"

Yukio mengalihkan pandangannya sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik punggung tangannya. "Sudah cepat sana keburu Mimuno curiga."

Kise memberi senyuman lebar dan matanya berbinar seperti bulan yang sekarang bisa mereka lihat saat mereka membuka pintu, Kise seperti disuntik morfin melihat Kasamatsu yang hanya tersipu malu.

Dengan gemas ia menarik tubuh Kasamatsu keras dan menabrak kedua bibir mereka, Kise membuat suara isapan yang basah dan jijik. Alis Kasamatsu berkedut kesal lalu ia, seperti otomatis, menyundul ulu hati pacarnya dengan lututnya.

"Cepat, bodoh!"

.

* * *

.

Note:

Damn, Jet, berapa banyak OC kamu? (berhentilah)

Saya sendiri tidak tahu mengapa menulis ini kecuali karena saya pikir saya ingin membawa sesuatu tentang 'kuliah' dan 'tamu'. Apa ini masih sesuai dengan tema? :/

Saya suka ironinya kikasa, Kise seperti tipe yang tidak percaya senioritas dan strata umur tetapi ia di-ship sama Kasamatsu. :333 tapi itu opini saja. Menurut saya tidak masalah ada orang yang berpikir seperti itu atau berpikir sebaliknya. Saya sendiri tidak percaya senioritas tetapi memang hormat itu harus (mau tua mau muda), dan menurut saya kalau kesal sama senior yang semena-mena sama saja menunjukkan kebocahan kita dan semakin jelas perbedaan kedewasaannya.

Yha curcol :v


	10. Midnight Walk

A/N: saya berdedikasi akakuro ini kepada Nanodayo411 dan adelia santi wkwk karena saat pada ingin akakuro saya malah ngepos pairing yang lain dulu. Sebenarnya chapter ini lebih dulu dari dua chapter yang terakhir tetapi tiba-tiba nge-stuck dan berakhir menjadi chapter ke… 10, ya? Sorry~

Anyway, selamat menikmati!

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Akakuro.**

.

Midnight Walk.

Mereka memiliki kebiasaan tidur larut.

Untuk Kuroko, sebenarnya kebiasaan ini terjadi semakin ia bertambah umurnya, dan tanpa ia sadari, metabolismenya menyesuaikan. Ia bisa mendapati dirinya luntang-lantung di rumahnya setelah seminggu ujian dan tidak ada latihan yang membuat tubuhnya lelah, atau saat menemukan buku yang ia suka dan ia akan melahap hari itu juga setelah ia membelinya. Untuk Akashi, ia mungkin terlahir dengan sindrom tidur. Ia juga tidak kalah nokturnalnya. Bahkan, dari masa-masa mereka di Teikou, Kuroko tahu kaptennya itu selalu tidur terlarut dan bangun terawal (dan ia selalu terlihat tidak mengantuk sama sekali, Kuroko iri).

Kali ini, Kuroko tengah mengerjakan makalahnya dan Akashi menemaninya dengan membaca salah satu buku terjemahannya Nietszche. Jam menunjukkan 11.45 dan keduanya tidak bangun dari apa yang mereka lakukan. Akashi membaca sembari menelonjorkan kakinya, Kuroko duduk bersila di bawahnya, dan Nigou terlelap dalam gua plastik berudu yang disebut rumahnya itu.

Setelah beberapa waktu penuh suara detik dan ketikan halus, Kuroko mengangkat punggungnya. Wajah Kuroko menyala _eureka_ , seperti menemukan jawaban terakhir, dan mengetik lebih cepat di laptop yang ditopang meja kecil. Saat itu juga Akashi meninggalkan pacarnya untuk menaiki tangga perpustakaannya untuk meletakkan bukunya kembali ke lemari dinding mereka. Ia berhenti di barisan huruf _N_ untuk meletakkan bukunya.

Matanya meninjau sampai ujung dinding/rak, mencoba mencari buku lain yang belum ia baca. Ia sudah membaca _Maka Berbicaralah Zarathustra_ dua kali malam ini, tetapi matanya tidak kunjung berat. Samar-samar ia mendengar Kuroko bergerak meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku dan menutup laptopnya. Ia juga tidak kunjung menunjukkan rasa kantuk, hanya menyesap vanilla latte-nya sembari menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, bingung mau melakukan apa.

Akashi menarik ujung rak untuk mendorong tubuhnya ke bagian huruf _P_ yang berada paling ujung, walau ia sendiri tidak tahu mau membaca apa yang belum ia baca, sampai matanya menangkap jam dinding tepat di samping atasnya yang menunjukkan 12.00. Ia menimang konsekuensi karena satu jam lagi sebenarnya sudah hari Sabtu… dan sebuah ide muncul.

Nafasnya terasa berat sebenarnya, dengan tubuh terasa gerah karena berada di dalam ruangan berjam-jam. Rasanya ingin keluar. "Kuroko," gumamnya sembari menuruni tangga. "Kau ingat café 24 jam yang Kise bicarakan?"

Ia membalik tubuhnya ke pasangannya yang masih mengemper di atas karpet, mendapati satu alis dinaikkan oleh si surai biru langit. "Ya. Ada apa memangnya?"

Akashi menggerakkan lehernya yang kram sembari berkata, "ayo kita kesana. Aku ingin membeli buku baru." Ia memberi senyuman malas dan Kuroko menoleh pada jam dinding.

Tanpa membantah, Kuroko tersenyum sembari berdiri, "ya, tentu saja. Aku juga sudah lelah mengerjakan makalah ini. Tinggal aku edit saja."

Jadilah, sekarang mereka berjalan menyusuri distrik mereka yang sepi, menuju sebuah café kecil yang tidak terlalu jauh dari area apartemen, menyusuri sungai Sumida sembari menikmati udara malam yang berat di bawah langit miskin bintang.

"— _Fajar sudah menyingsing, tetapi di antara awan-awan itu, dimanakah bulan bersembunyi?_ " Kuroko menoleh ke Akashi yang memakai headphone-nya, mendapati mata Akashi sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Akashi terdiam sebentar, mencerna kata-kata Kuroko yang teredam alunan trombon dan biola.

"…Puisi dari _Ogura Hyakunin Isshu._ " Akashi tersenyum menang.

"Nomor?"

"…36…" Kuroko mendenguskan tawa mendengar nada separuh ragunya sembari memasukkan tangannya ke kantung jaketnya. "Giliranku." Ia berjalan mendahului Kuroko, berbalik badan untuk berjalan mundur. " _Aku akan memandikan diriku, lalu memakaimu untuk semalam._ "

Kuroko terdiam, ingatannya merombak pengetahuan literaturnya tetapi kata-kata itu hanya sembari berada di ujung lidah, tidak mau keluar sehingga ia menyerah. Ia menggeleng sembari melihat wajah tenang Akashi menahan girang yang terpampang di sinar matanya.

"Terjemahan lirik lagu _Luna._ " Ujarnya bercanda.

Kuroko terdiam, merasa dicurangi— _aku kira puisi—_ dan memang bukan salahnya kesusahan mengingat lagu berlirik bahasa Inggris. Tidak sama sekali jika pacarnya jauh lebih fasih darinya. Ia memprotes dengan balas membuang muka, tersenyum jahil sembari menyeletuk, "Akashi-kun memiliki pengetahuan musik yang mengejutkan."

Akashi hanya tersenyum gemas mendengar pacarnya, "tidak hanya klasik yang aku suka." Ia segera melepas headphone-nya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke gelembung privasi Kuroko, menyematkan headphone-nya sembari mengelus pipinya dengan buku-buku jari.

Pendengaran Kuroko dibalut petikan gitar, Akashi mulai menarik kabel headphone itu sembari menuntun tubuh Kuroko. Kuroko memperlambat langkahnya, mendapati "jangan sampai kabelnya putus," dari Akashi yang dengan usilnya semakin menarik dan menyentak. Ia mendengarkan ucapan pacarnya dibalik musik yang mengalun, semakin memanas-manasi dengan menarik ujung sisinya.

Akashi menerima tantangan itu sembari semakin mempercepat langkahnya, "Kuroko, kau memang jahil."

"Selalu belajar dari yang terbaik." Balas Kuroko, ia memutar kabel mengelilingi pergelangannya, membuat Akashi menyerah. Akashi membiarkan tubuhnya terayun ke depan, menginvasi gelebung Kuroko dan ia tidak dapat menghentikan tangannya saat ia menyentuh kedua sisi leher Kuroko.

"Selalu jahil, menantang, tetapi sangat sentimental." Akashi menggumam sembari mendekati jarak mereka, "kau sangat di luar ekspektasi dan mengejutkanku, mungkin aku tidak bisa menaklukan sifatmu itu." Nadanya bercanda seperti ia tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Ide itu terdengar… _ludicrous_.

Kuroko melebarkan senyum tipisnya, mata memantulkan sinar rembulan, girang dan rasa ingin berdansa di balik iris biru mudanya. Jarak mereka tinggal sejengkal dan Akashi terlihat seperti akan menangkap senyumannya dengan bibirnya, jarak mereka terlalu dekat sampai Akashi bisa mendengar musik yang sudah berganti, sayup-sayup dari kedua sisi Kuroko.

Tetapi saat Akashi membuka mulutnya, Kuroko segera meraih headphone itu, memindahkannya ke kedua sisi wajah Akashi dan segera menggeliat dari rangkulannya itu. Sedetik setelahnya Akashi bisa mendengar lagu berganti _Brooklyn Baby_ , musiknya seakan menertawakan kegagalannya. Kuroko sudah beberapa langkah mendahuluinya, berjalan menuju pagar jembatan sungai.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka menekuk kabelnya." Dengan gestur seperti kesal, Akashi mematikan ipod-nya dan mencopot headphone-nya untuk meletakkannya ke tasnya.

"Tentu saja, Akashi-kun." Akashi tidak bisa menahan senyumannya mendengar nada ceria dibalut nada datar itu, memang _menggemaskan_ Kuroko ini—"Hoaahm…"

Akashi berkedip, "kau mengantuk? Kita bisa balik saja."

Kuroko hanya menggeleng, "aku bisa menahannya, Akashi-kun. Aku juga penasaran dengan café itu."

Akashi menatap pasangannya, menemukan kekeras-kepalaannya melelahkan untuk dilawan dan Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia berbalik sembari menggandeng tangan Kuroko, kali ini Kuroko membiarkan, malah mengayunnya ringan.

Dalam diam, Kuroko berpikir sebentar, alasan mengapa ia memaksa matanya untuk tetap terbangun. Mengapa ini menjadi sebuah _habit._

 _._

* * *

.

Sesampainya di sana, Kise benar. Sebuah café kecil berpendar hangat seperti labu di malam Halloween. _Kabocha Café_ adalah namanya dan Akashi segera menarik pergelangan Kuroko untuk masuk ke dalam. Café itu bermodel semi-Jepang dengan pintu geser kayu dan setengah ruangan dipakai untuk lesehan. Kursi-kursi ramping berwarna marun dengan senderan bulat yang membuat café itu terkesan sedikit barat.

Mejanya juga hanya sebatas lingkaran dari gelundungan kayu yang dipoles. Kaki-kakinya ramping melengkung diatas lantai batu alam. Pigura-pigura dengan lukisan gouache bertengger manis dengan lampu kecil yang menyorot di bawahnya. Sebuah mini bar berpendar oranye dari lampu di sisi lemari minuman. Berbagai macam alkohol dan toples biji-biji kopi berjejer rapi, hanya dua orang pria bertengger di atas konternya dan dua pasang pemuda-pemudi di pojok-pojok ruangan.

Tetapi bukan mini bar atau bartender cantik yang tengah merapikan kuteknya yang menjadi perhatian mereka. Tetapi sebuah ruangan dengan tirai kashmir yang tersibak sebagian, menunjukkan lantai kayu dan bantal-bantal lesehan dengan meja kopi bundar, dengan dinding diganti rak buku seperti yang mereka miliki di apartemen mereka, seperti memasuki sebuah Daycare.

"Selamat datang." Seorang pelayan menyapa.

"Satu meja untuk dua orang… apa buku-buku ini bisa dibeli?" tanya Akashi sembari menunjuk ruang baca.

Pelayan itu mengangguk, "silakan ikuti saya. Sayangnya, mereka hanya bisa dipinjam dengan menjadi member."

Akashi hanya mengangguk mengerti, mereka memesan kopi, teh, dan sang pelayan menawarkan untuk dibuatkan member, yang formnya akan datang saat pesanan datang. Selagi menunggu mereka memasuki ruang baca sepi itu dan memilih buku yang mereka belum punya di koleksi mereka. Mereka membaca di kursi mereka sampai pesanan dan form member datang. Setelah membayar biaya pendaftaran—hanya lima yen perorang—mereka sepakat untuk menetap sebentar.

"Banyak yang mengkontradiksi bahwa pergi malam-malam itu buruk." Akashi berkata saat ia menyesap kopinya dari gelas kertas.

"Tentu saja, Akashi-kun. Apalagi perempuan." Kuroko membalas sembari membalik halaman buku _69,_ membaca cepat hanya untuk mengetahui apa ia akan meminjamnya nanti.

Akashi tersenyum dibalik bibir gelasnya, "Ya, _terutama_ perempuan." Matanya berubah jauh, "saat ibuku masih muda, kakekku berkata ia suka berjalan-jalan tengah malam bersama ayah."

Kuroko terdiam, matanya terpaku dengan suatu halaman, tidak bergerak tanda tidak dibaca. Akashi tahu ia meminta maaf tetapi menghargainya denga diam. Maka ia melanjutkan, "menurutnya seorang perempuan yang relatif lebih berperasa butuh segala hal untuk menyetarakan suasana hati dan kepenasarannya. Menurutnya ini cara yang terbaik untuk lebih… jujur kepada dirinya sendiri."

Kuroko melirik wajah Akashi, melihatya tersenyum tipis, tatapan damai walau oksigen terasa menipis di udara yang dingin. "Akashi-kun mempunyai keluarga yang tidak konvensional."

Akashi menaikkan alisnya, "kau bisa menyinggung beberapa orang jika berkata seperti itu." Ia tidak menyangka ia akan mendapat respon seperti itu, walau ia terhibur. "Tapi kau mungkin ada benarnya."

Kuroko melanjutkan, "semua orang mencari seseorang agar mereka tidak sendirian, tetapi sekarang orang-orang menyukai kesendirian karena betapa damainya hidup tanpa berpotensi untuk memicu konflik." Ia meneguk vanilla tea-nya, "tetapi ada juga orang yang mencari seseorang untuk merasakan keduanya. Merasakan kesendirian dan merasakan keramaian secara bersamaan."

Wajah Kuroko bergeming dari pasifnya, tapi matanya bergejolak. Melankoli yang hanya Akashi tangkap dan ia sendiri terjerembap dalamnya. Inilah detik-detik ia begitu merasakan, memilih Tetsuya adalah pilihan yang benar. Tetapi secara bersamaan, inilah titik dimana ia tidak mengerti apa yang Tetsuya lihat darinya.

Jadi Akashi memilih blak-blakan.

"Tetsuya begitu romantis orangnya." Ia perhatikan Tetsuya tersentak kecil mendengar nama kecilnya dipakai, déjà vu akan sebuah turnamen, tetapi Akashi hanya menguji. Tetsuya terlihat terkejut. "Aku akui aku belum mengerti apa kita dalam satu kapal, tetapi aku setuju dengan apa yang kau bilang."

Kuroko terkejut mendapati Akashi memanggil nama kecilnya, berpikir ia telah menekan tombol yang salah, tetapi Akashi tetap seperti biasanya. Tidak asing (seperti saat matanya terlihat heterokromatik). Tetapi ia mendapati Akashi tersenyum hangat dengan sedikit kepahitan. Sampai sesuatu klik di dirinya.

Tetsuya mulai mengerti mengapa ia suka tidur larut.

Tengah malam, dimana lelah dan deprivasi tidur menemani, dimana suasana paling partikelir, mereka bisa menuturkan rahasia terdalam mereka. Kuroko bisa melihat, Seijuurou menurunkan dindingnya dan terpampang rentan di matanya.

 _Aku mau berubah, aku mau belajar apa yang Tetsuya ajarkan._

Dan ia tidak bedanya. Juga berada di titik terjujur, dimana ia menumpahkan emosi dan sentimennya kepada pemuda di depannya. Komunikasi mereka berubah nonverbal, telepatik tetapi begitu jelas. _Kagum, sayang, cinta._ Kata-kata yang Seijuurou belum berani ucapkan. Masih bias, tetapi Tetsuya bisa merasakan _nanti ia pasti akan mengatakannya._

Itu membuatnya bangga.

Akashi meraih tangannya, menautkan jari-jari mereka sampai tidak ada celah. Buku mereka terlupakan— _bisa nanti saja—_ dan Akashi tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari dua keping baby blue itu sembari mendekati punggung tangan pucat itu ke bibirnya. Tetsuya tersenyum lembut, pipinya bersemu dan kulitnya yang putih terlihat lebih hidup di bawah lembutnya cahaya café.

* * *

.

Note:

 _Maka Berbicaralah Zarathustra_ , Friedrich Nietzsche.

 _Puisi #36 (_ kumpulan puisi _Ogura Hyakunin Isshu_ ), Kiyohara no Fukayabu

' _I will bathe myself, then I'll wear you for the night'._ \- _Luna,_ Bombay Bicycle Club.

 _69_ , Ryu Murakami.

 _Brooklyn Baby_ , Lana Del Rey.

.

Looool saya jelek banget nulis daftar referensi diatas.


	11. Struggle

Beware: kejijikan (?)

.

* * *

 **Murahimu.**

.

Jika Himuro ditanya, ia akan dengan bangga berkata: ia mempunyai pacar sekaligus teman sekamar yang nyaman.

Ia bisa membeberkannya kepada beberapa orang dan ia juga bisa membandingkan kalau Atsushi bukanlah seseorang yang menyusahkan dalam hal sepele seperti pembagian tugas, ia tahu itu karena ia melihat orang-orang di sekelilingnya mengeluh.

"Shin-chan membuang komikku!" Takao-kun menghempaskan tubuhnnya dengan wajah termurung yang ia pernah lihat—walau tidak semurung saat turnamen, ia terlihat aneh saja untuk orang yang selalu tidak serius di luar basket. "Dia pikir itu sudah tidak dibaca dan langsung dibuang! Kadang aku kesal jika ia sudah memegang barangku tanpa ijin mentang-mentang kita satu apartemen."

Taiga datang detang dua piring pie, ikut menimbrung. "Pft, tidak separah Aomine…" ia mengambil sepotong, memakannya langsung sampai setengah. Takao menyelonjorkan kedua tangannya ke meja,

"Aku tahu Shin-chan bisa gila kebersihan tapi tidak begitu juga." Ia terlihat masih meratapi dan Himuro pikir, Atsushi tidak akan seperti itu. Dia cukup menjaga privasi.

Kuroko, datang entah dari mana, duduk dengan tenang di sebelah Kagami. "Aomine-kun kenapa lagi, Kagami-kun?"

Himuro memperhatikan adik-adikannya hampir tersedak karena terkejut, tetapi menahannya dan menelannya perlahan. "Kau tahu kalau sudah soal baju kotor dilempar kemana-mana sampai atas TV, atau cotton bud yang tidak dibuang? Tapi lebih parah kalau kentut pas lagi makan bersama."

Kuroko terlihat terhibur, ia menahan mulutnya untuk tertawa, kali ini fitur tenangnya retak, "Kagami-kun tidak boleh segampang itu kalau memberi tahu aib orang. Apalagi pacarnya sendiri."

Kagami memutar bola matanya, "justru karena dia pacarku dan dia sahabatmu juga, ingat?"

Takao yang terdiam mulai mendengus, membuat suara babi dan tersenyum geli. "Kagami… kalau Kuroko? Bagaimana dengan Sei-kun-nya?"

Kuroko tersenyum geli mendengar panggilan Akashi-kun. Ia tidak bisa membayangi dirinya bak Takao yang bebas memanggil 'Shin-chan': 'Sei-kun! Sei-kun! Sei-kun!', "Akashi-kun? Dia cukup bersih. Tidak banyak barang yang ia pakai walau barang yang ia bawa pindah cukup banyak." Alis Kuroko mengerut sembari matanya menatap ke atas, mengingat kelakuan menyebalkan pacarnya. "Yah, paling jika sudah pakai barang yang banyak, suka luoa dikembalikan—"

"Terlalu sering dibereskan pembantu—"

"—aha, iya, mungkin dan—ah…" tiba-tiba Kuroko teringat kebiasaan buruk mereka di kamar mandi. Pipinya sedikit bersemu tetapi ia hanya tersenyum menyembunyikan. "Mungkin aku bisa berbagi sedikit tentang Akashi-kun… tidak bisa pakai mesin cuci."

Ketiga penyimaknya terdiam, lalu tertawa terbahak. Kuroko hanya tersenyum menunggu Takao berhenti guling-guling di atas meja dan Kagami yang tawanya menggema, Himuro tidak bisa habis pikir, seberapa _royal_ nya pacar Kuroko ini.

Dia mengerti sebenarnya, banyak temannya dan teman Taiga yang seperti itu. Setiap ada pesta di kedutaan. Teman-teman 'kaya' yang suka pesta di Beverly Hills, kohabitasi di rumah mewah dengan pacarnya, rumah yang dibereskan pembantu. Sikap yang kemungkinan idak beda jauh dengan Akashi (walau Akashi sebenarnya jauh lebih _rendah hati_ , melihat dari pacarnya).

"Sst... mohon jangan beri tahu Akashi-kun. Dia sedang berusaha walau masih kadang suka salah menekan suhunya." Takao dan Kagami semakin terbahak, hee… jika Akashi tahu.

Takao yang tawanya mereda menjadi sesenggukkan tiba-tiba berpaling pada Himuro. "Kalau Himuro-san? Bagaimana?"

Himuro terkejut, menunjuk dirinya, "aku?"

Takao mengangguk. "Murasakibara-kun. Terlihatnya cukup… apa itu katanya? _Handful_."

Himuro melebarkan senyum, melambaikan tangan kanannya, "ah, terlihatnya seperti itu. Sebenarnya Atsushi cukup kompromis kalau jadi teman sekamar." Ketiga adik angkatannya terdiam, lalu bergumam mengerti.

.

* * *

.

Atau itu yang Himuro ingin mereka pikir.

Saat ia pulang, ia tahu bau seperti MSG dari mana. "ATSUSHII…! Bau apa ini…?" ia mencoba mencari sampah maibo atau potato chips, biasanya di bawah sofa karena Atsushi lebih suka duduk di atas karpet. Bayi besar yang ia urusi mengeluarkan kepala,

"Bau apa?" terikat di kepalanya dan bertengger di antara hidung dan mulutnya sebuah pewangi ruangan harum pinus. Himuro tidak terhibur.

"Ayo bantu aku beres-beres! Besok tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa, kan?" ia segera menarik kerah pacarnya, menjinjit untuk menarik aksesori pinus itu. Atsushi segera melingkari lengannya yang panjang ke pinggangnya,

"Entar saja." Ia memajukan bibir bawahnya, menahan agar Himuro tidak pergi kemana-mana.

"Apa—Atsushi! Nanti kalau kita tidak bersih-bersih kita diet tidak makan malam, ya?" Himuro memberi wajah terkesalnya, menyaingi tatapan batu pacarnya. Murasakibara menyerah dengan melepasnya (menghempasnya).

"Baiklah. Kau janji dengan makanan, ya."

Himuro tersenyum menang, kadang hanya perlu sedikit disiplin saja.

.

* * *

.

Murasakibara diberi tugas menyuci piring karena ternyata jurusan _patisserie_ -nya membuatnya kalem di dapur. Sementara itu, Himuro menyapu lantai—benar saja, ada tiga bungkus maibo di bawah sofa—dan matanya berhenti pada sehelai rambut berwarna ungu. Ia segera menyapunya, berpikir Atsushi perlu memotong rambut, (tapi anak itu tidak mau). Lalu saat medekati kamar mereka, ia menemukan lagi, kali ini sedikit menggumpal.

Ia tetap menyapu sampai selesai—ada rambut lagi sekitar tiga helai, terikat satu sama lain di atas pot. Ia mengambil dan memeriksa bahwa benar, warnanya ungu. Ia masuk ke lemari dinding mereka, mengambil sebuah vakum mini. Ia mulai menyedot debu meja, kursi, lemari, ada rambut Atsushi di antara pigura-pigura, rambut Atsushi terdapat di atas meja, di celah di bawah meja tamu mereka, bahkan di selipan sofa, berbentuk seperti pompom—Kenapa isinya rambut Atsushi semua?!

"Atsushi," ia tertawa kecil, "apa kamu rontok rambutnya? Kamu seperti kucing saja." Ia merogoh sela antar bantal sofa dan menjepit bola rambut itu. Ia meringis karena, yep, warnanya ungu lagi.

Atsushi menyembulkan kepalanya dari dapur dengan sebuah rengutan, "Muro-chin tidak suka kucing? Anggap saja aku kucing liar mencari kedomestikan."

 _Bukan itu inti permasalahannya…_

.

* * *

.

'Ctek'

Mengerti perasaan saat lampu menyala dan kau tidur? Seperti itulah yang Murasakibara rasakan saat Himuro tiba-tiba menyalakan lampunya, membuat matanya pedih sampai ia terbangun. "Matikan, Muro-chin."

Pacarnya menguap sembari memakai kaus, "sudah pagi, Atsushi." Ia mengambil smartphone-nya, "sudah 05.30."

"Tapi sekarang sabtuu…" Murasakibara mengeluh dalam bantalnya, mencoba mencari kegelapan lebih dalam. "Kan kemarin bilang kita tidak ada kegiataaan…!" Rasanya ia ingin menghancurkan pacarnya.

"Ayolah, Atsushi, mau lari pagi dan mencari sara—" Murasakibara segera bangkit, matanya mengecil karena kelamaan tidur, tangannya otomatis mematikan lampu.

'ctek'

"—pan." Himuro terdiam, menatap kegelapan dan siluet segulung lumpia di atas kasur.

'ctek'

Silau. "Aah… merepotkan." Tentu saja Atsushi segera bangkit, beserta selimutnya, menuju kamarnya—mereka semalam tidur di kamar Himuro. Ia masuk dan dengan otomatis mematikan lampu kamarnya sampai gelap gulita.

Terpancing, Himuro menuju laci meja belajarnya dan mengambil lakban.

'ctek. Sreet… sreeet… sreet.'

 _Ini gila…_ pikir Murasakibara—ia segera membawa selimutnya dan _mematikan lampu ruang tamu_ dan menutup gordennya sampai apartemen itu seperti apartemen pemujaan. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, tidak peduli beratnya membuat suara kaki sofa retak.

" _MOU… Atsushi!" '_ ctek'

"Muro-chin bodoh?!" 'ctek'

"Jangan masuk kamarku lagi! Sudah diselotip!"

"…akan kuhancurkan sakelarnya nanti malam…" 'BRAK! ctek'

Himuro membanting buka pintu, "Kamar mandi?! Serius kau tidur disitu?! Tidak bisa dipercaya." 'ctek'

"Bah, biarkan." 'ctek'

Mereka melanjutkan dengan menyala matikan lampu, Himuro yakin pacarnya sudah tidak mengantuk sama sekali, lebih karena ego Atsushi terlalu besar. "Kau pikir kita orang gua? Pantas kau bertingkah seperti semacamnya."

"Muro-chin yang terlalu aneh. Orang macam apa yang suka lampu menyala!"

" _Apa_ —dengar apa yang kau katakan!—"

"Muro-chin minta di hancurin…"

…sampai kompetisi berakhir stalemate. Himuro terduduk lelah di atas sofa, kali ini karena matahari sudah menunjukkan batang hidungnya ia memilih membuka gorden. Atsushi terhampar di atas karpet, selimutnya melingkari tubuhnya dengan asal dan muka tersembunyi dekat kaki pacarnya. Keduanya ngos-ngosan. Tatsuya menoleh mendapati cahaya luar juga menyiram lorong depan kamar mereka, ujung-ujungnya ia harus mematikan semua lampunya, tetapi apartemen mereka juga sudah terang oleh cahaya matahari. Ia menunduk ke pacarnya yang mencoba mengundang kantuk.

Ia mengelus rambut ungu itu dan berkata lembut, "seri, ya?"

Murasakibara terdiam, pasti ingin membantah, tapi akhirnya mengangguk.

.

* * *

.

Oke, mungkin ia masih _sedikit_ mendapat masalah. Tetapi kalau masalah _romance_ , tidak usah ditanya.

Tatsuya menahan nafas, wajahnya merah melirik ke bawah, melirik ke arah um… _batang_ yang disentuh Atsushi. Mereka bertelanjang dada, Atsushi hanya dibalut boxer putihnya sementara Tatsuya masih memakai celana basketnya. Permainan mereka mudah, _siapa yang keluar duluan dia yang harus melepas bajunya_. Sejauh ini Atsushi tidak bisa menahan tangannya dan Himuro rasa, selama bertahun-tahun ia berkompetisi dengan pacarnya, sepertinya ia akan menang.

Tapii… Atsushi, dengan jahilnya, menyeringai dengan sengaja mengelusnya pelan-pelan sampai ke ujungnya. Himuro merengut kesal, tidak adil saat seharusnya ia yang merasa nikmat karena Atsushi yang harus menariknya.

"Cepat, Atsushi!" suaranya habis karena sedari tadi teriak. Tetapi Atsushi hanya berdeham,

"Hmm… sekarang?" ia menarik pelan, "apa sekarang?" ia tarik tetapi tidak sampai keluar. HImuro mengatur nafasnya, mencoba menenangkan walau _Atsushi_ terlihat bersenang-senang menggodanya terus lihat saja jika permainan mereka ini… _jatuh_ —

"Aaah… ATSUSHI!" Atsushi sepertinya terlalu asik menggodanya, tidak sadar ia menyentuh titik yang salah. Oooh… pertahanan dirinya memang buruk dalam hal intens selain basket. Murasakibara terkesiap, tidak bersiap saat dinding itu runtuh… dan akhirnya semua balok itu runtuh.

Himuro: 4 Murasakibara: 3

"Tcih." Murasakibara melipat tangannya dan membuang muka seperti bocah lima tahun. Himuro tersenyum lebar saat ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta boxernya. Atsushi segera melepasnya, menutup dirinya dengan handuk. Giliran Himuro yang membuka sisa pakaian, membuat Murasakibara membereskan balok-balok Jenga sendiri. "Kenapa juga kita main Jenga kalau ujung-ujungnya Muro-chin telanjang juga."

Himuro tersenyum pada pacarnya, ' _seperti bocah',_ dan memasukkan baju mereka ke baskom, memisahkan yang putih dan berwarna. "Siapa tadi yang bilang bosan dan ingin istirahat dari beres-beres?"

Murasakibara hanya memajukan bibir bawahnya, ia diam-diam memperhatikan Himuro yang melakukan prosedur mencuci pakaian—yang ia seumur-umur tidak akan ingat, jika ia beruntung akan terus bergantung pada jasa laundry dan pasangan yang kompeten—sembari diam-diam melingkari lehernya dari belakang. Ia menggumam sesuatu yang ia harap Himuro tidak dengar, "mengapa Muro-chin terlalu santai menghadapiku…" sembari sekali-kali mencium pucuk kepalanya.

Masalah bukanlah masalah jika ia tidak merasakannya, kan?

.


	12. Closer

**.**

 **MidoTaka.**

Menjalin hubungan itu fluktuatif.

Berpacaran, menikah, atau apapun yang menggunakan komiten dan percaya itu pasti ada jungkat-jungkitnya. Pasti ada dimana mereka mabuk dengan dunia sendiri, ada juga saat sepertinya berada sepuluh menit di ruangan yang sama bisa membuat mereka gila. Tenang saja? semua pasangan juga merasakannya.

Seperti yang Midorima lihat hampir setiap pagi di akhir semester dengan tetangga seberangnya. Pagi-pagi sudah adu teriak atau debat kusir dan menghancurkan mood tetangga-tetangga mereka.

Midorima pernah mengalaminya, bahkan saat ia dan Takao sudah berteman dekat dari SMA—maka ia tahu menyebalkannya Takao dan menghiburnya—tetapi setelah ia menyatakan perasaannya, semuanya beranjak dari nihil.

Semester awal mungkin seperti dongeng. Ia akan bangun di samping Takao, menciumnya bau mulut atau tidak, menggeretnya ke kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi dan biasanya Takao akan selesai duluan dan menggelantung punggung Midorima sembari menunggunya selesai cuci muka. Mereka akan menyiapkan sarapan—Takao, karena Midorima tidak bisa masak untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya, oh Tuhan—lalu siangnya mereka akan mencoba untuk makan siang bersama, saling menunggu salah satunya selesai kelas, rutinitas pacaran bagaimana, sih?

Hari-hari penuh curi-curi ciuman atau memberi hadiah kecil, atau malam dimana Midorima sebenarnya _terlihat senang;_

"Shin-chan, kau itu pembohong tahu tidak?" Kazunari menahan tawanya sembari mendaki paha Shintarou dan berharap mangkuk berisi puding di tangan kanannya tidak tumpah.

Shintarou hanya menghembuskan nafas dari mulutnya, "aku sudah bilang aku sudah kenyang, Takao," ia mengangkat bukunya.

"tapi aku membuatnya spesial," Kazunari merengut sebentar lalu menggunakan sendok untuk menurunkan buku Midorima, menunjukkan ekspresi pasif pasangannya yang pura-pura marah.

"Simpan saja untuk besok pagi atau beri pada seberang."

Takao mendengung sembari menusuk pudingnya, membelahnya menjadi ukuran sedang dan memasukannya ke mulut. "Mm…. _inyi enyak banget, khau harhus choba."_

"Jangan berbicara sembari makan!" Takao menelan.

"Shin-chan beneran tidak mau pencuci mulut? Tapi aku sudah membuatnya bersama Kagami tadi siang. Kau terlalu sibuk padahal baru semester awal," Takao memasang wajah memelas dan Midorima melembutkan ekspresinya. Ia melirik puding berwarna coklat tua dan putih tulang di mangkuknya sembari merengkuh pinggang pasangannya, dahinya menyender bahu Takao.

"Mungkin aku mencobanya sekali saja."

Takao menyengir menang dan terkekeh. Ia mengecup telinga Midorima sembari berbisik, "kau memang pembohong, Shin-chan,"

"Kau sendiri tahu aku tidak suka yang manis-manis," balas Midorima dengan suara sama kecilnya.

"Aku tahu makanya aku membuat yang tidak terlalu manis." Ia memotong puding sekali lagi, "tutup mata… dan rasakan masakan a la chef Kazunari."

Midorima mendengus tetapi tetap menutup mata, ia merasakan sentuhan dingin sendok dan otomatis membuka mulutnya merasakan tekstur lembut dan rasa manis tipis vanilla yang harum berpadu pahit coklat di mulutnya. Enak, dan ekspresi itu terlihat dari senyuman tipis dan helaan nafas rileks dari Midorima.

"Bagaimana? Aku takut kebanyakan memberi gula, itu bahkan sudah aku kurangi dari takaran Kagami, um…"

"ukuran ini sudah pas, mungkin kapan-kapan buat lagi," translasi: aku suka, kamu harus membuatnya lagi.

Midorima masih menutup mata saat Takao mengecup ujung bibirnya dan Midorima meletakkan sendok ke dalam mangkuk, menaruhnya di antara mereka, dan segala begitu otomatis karena Takao langsung melingkari kedua lengannya ke leher Midorima dan membiarkan Midorima menyiumnya dengan benar.

Haaa… kalau mereka bisa konsisten.

Kadang, terutama masa-masa ulangan dan semester ke-tiga, semuanya seperti menyeret batu di tanah liat yang semakin ia dorong semakin membesar batunya. Midorima punya fotonya, saat mereka pindah dari apartemen lama mereka, sampai hari pertama pindah. Foto-foto kandid yang ia diam-diam potret sembari pura-pura memainkan ponselnya.

Foto-foto Takao tengah merapikan barang, kadang foto buram atau hanya punggungnya karena Midorima terlalu gengsi untuk membuat foto selfie yang benar—ujung-ujungnya itu inisiatif Takao—dan apartemen mereka rapi bahkan sampai pajangan _lucky item_ -nya yang kadang tidak masuk akal harganya.

Tetapi makin lama (atau memang sudah diprediksikan) jurusan kedokteran adalah jurusan ia pulang malam dan tepar di kasur tanpa mengganti baju atau makan malam dan Takao yang terlalu sibuk dengan organisasinya sampai lupa mencuci piring walau hari itu bagiannya.

Lalu kadang dari itu Midorima bisa gila dengan kelalaian pacarnya padahal masing-masing punya prioritas. Atau… sifat buruk Midorima kambuh dan mulai melakukan hal-hal egois seperti _mengunci Takao dari dalam karena ia terlalu lelah dengan tugas dan Takao belum pulang-pulang dari rapat (kongko)-nya._

( _'SHIN-CHAN BUKAKAN PINTU! MAAFKAN AKU LUPA BAWA KUNCI DAN PULANG TELAAAT' – Kazunari_

 _Midorima menutup telinganya dengan bantal, menghiraukan ponselnya yang berkali-kali berdering dengan notifikasi 'P' yang repetitif, membiarkan kantuk membawanya kea lam mimpi. Ah, sekali saja ia merasa beruntung ia punya tetangga seberang… ugh, besok ada kuis mendadak dan praktikum, mana dosennya galak… tapi bagaimana Takao besoknya, ya? Salah sendiri pulang larut tanpa memberi tahu dari awal. Apa dia tidak tahu Midorima khawatir?_

' _Hey, Midorima, Takao ada di sofa kita semalam. Kau yakin tidak mau mengambilnya lagi?' – Aomine D._

' _Ambil saja! Susah sekali dibilangin.' – Midorima S._

' _SHIN-CHAN JAHAT SEKALI!' – Kazunari)_

"Kau bisa saja bilang kalau aku tidak boleh pulang terlalu larut!"

"Oh, kayak kamu akan mendengar saja. Besoknya aku ada kuis mendadak dan jika aku telat pagi hanya karena kamu pulang telat," suara Midorima tinggi dan kepalanya pening memikirkan praktikum.

" _Shin-chaaan…._ Aku sudah bilang, aku minta maaaaaf…! Aku janji tidak telat memberi tahu akan pulang laruut…!" rengek Takao, kali ini ia berdiri di atas sofa, menantang tinggi Midorima. Midorima mendelik ke atas, mendesah kesal dan membuka mulut untuk menyanggah—"oke, dan aku _janji_ tidak akan sering pulang larut—tapi, bagaimana bisa?! Latihan basket kita saja malam—!"

Ini tidak adil, menurut Kazunari, Shin-chan juga kadang pulang larut, kuliah ini nyaris tidak mungkin tidak pulang larut sama sekali.

Wajah Midorima merah karena marah, ia menggertak giginya dan Kazunari menunggu ia benar-benar meledak karena _Shin-chan, kau kadang bisa begitu mengatur_ dan walau Kazunari tahu ia toleran dengan tetek-bengek pacarnya, tapi kadang ia ingin sesaat Midorima mengikuti _caranya._

"Terserah kau…" bisik Midorima akhirnya sembari berjalan pergi dan itulah saat Kazunari benar-benar patah.

"AARGH…!" geramnya mengacak rambutnya, "seperti ini ujungnya?! Kau—aku… gah—!" ia melompat dari sofa dan berjalan ke balkoni, membanting pintunya.

Midorima mengawasi punggung Kazunari merosot turun saat ia menghela nafas, tangannya merogoh headsetnya dan menyumbat kedua telinganya dengan—Midorima bisa tebak—lagu-lagu j-rock-nya. Ekspresinya pasif tetapi hidungnya sesak tetapi ia tetap kesal—Midorima mengunci pintu kamarnya.

.

* * *

.

"…Bagaimana kau dengan Kuroko?"

Akashi tetap bergeming, tidak segera merespon bahkan saat jarinya menyentuh bishopnya untuk memakan raja Midorima. Mereka berdua tahu dimana pembicaraan ini bermuara dan bagaiamana permainan ini berkahir. Untuk menyelamatkan Midorima dari malu, akhirnya Akashi membuka mulut: "Baik…"

Matanya memangsa, sedikit demi sedikit satu gerakan lagi menggeladah barikade Midorima. "Begitu…"

Midorima juga menyangka itu, ujung ajal _gyaku_ -nya dan ia merasa dilanda ironi. Selera humor Akashi yang buruk. "Bagaimana dengan Takao-kun?" pertanyaan retorikal,

"Tidak ada masalah, kita hanya semakin sibuk," Midorima memandang rajanya masuk penjara kecil Akashi, setidaknya wajah batunya masih menyelamatkan harga dirinya.

" _Oute,_ _"_

Akashi tersenyum puas dan Midorima mendengus pelan, jarinya mendorong kacamatanya tanpa ia sadar. "Terlalu sibuk mungkin?"

Midorima dengan baiknya melirik timer, 18 menit 65 detik—cukup lama. Mengesankan karena Akashi biasanya membabatnya habis sepuluh menit awal—"tidak mungkin. Komparasikan dengan daftar jammu."

Akashi menaikkan alis, "Jika aku bisa menyeimbanginya dengan pekerjaan di luar kelas itu tidak termasuk 'terlalu sibuk', Midorima. Menandingkan dari itu, Tetsuya lebih fleksibel jam terbangnya. Bukankah Takao-kun begitu?"

Midorima terdiam dan Akashi menahan untuk terlihat terlalu terhibur, "kadang ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya terlalu menikmati jam terbangnya itu. Seperti Kuroko dan… spesiesnya."

Akashi nenunjukkan prihatin, "Memang itu sebuah kontras, tentu saja, tetapi itu bukan masalah sekalipun Tetsuya menghilang ke kota—ya, walau kadang aku masih mempertanyakan pilihan temannya. Melihat Aomine, Kagami, dan Kise. Kise aku masih memaklumi—" ia melirik Midorima yang memberi tatapan cemooh, "tetapi sisi itu yang aku apresiasikan. Aku yakin Tetsuya juga seperti itu tentangku."

Midorima merengut pelan, "kau terlihat terlalu tenang dengan ini..."

"Bukan itu poros masalahnya, Midorima. Komunikasi selalu memudahkan untuk mengerti disimilaritas kita."

Midorima tercekat, pipinya panas dan ia merapikan kemejannya dengan upaya mengalihkan pikirannya saat egonya tersentil.

Akashi hanya mengesap tehnya, membiarkan Midorima menarik konklusi dan berhenti terlihat malu. Pikirannya mengendara ke Tetsuya, matanya melirik arloji. Sepuluh menit lagi.

.

* * *

.

Takao melirik sepatunya, sementara mata Kuroko yang datar menelisik dirinya. "Shin-chan ada?"

Kuroko memilah kata-kata sesaat, "jika Takao-kun belum siap, kita bisa makan siang di tempat lain. Sepertinya Kagami-kun kelasnya selesai siang."

"Tidak, tidak," ia menarik lengan Kuroko pelan sembari menelusup kepalan tangan satunya di kantongnya. "Ayo, _el ghosto_ …"

Keluarnya mereka dari gedung fakultas, Takao memulai, "Bagaimana kau dengan Akashi?"

Kuroko berjalan mengikutinya, "baik saja…" Kuroko menyamakan jalan mereka, "apa ada masalah dengan Midorima-kun?"

Takao melirik pohon sepanjang gedung kampus. Botak dan siap menunggu semi lebih dari gugur. Atau itu yang Takao pikir, "kadang ia begitu menyebalkan, setiap argumen tidak mau menyelesaikan. Apa aku benar-benar yang salah?! Kadang tsundere-nya bisa berlebihan. Apa ini karena tugas? Ugh… aku tahu jurusannya begitu susah,"

"Aku mengerti, Akashi-kun juga menyebalkan," Kazunari mendengus tawa, "ia tidak mau menyamakan jadwal kita."

Kazunari tersenyum lucu, "serius, Kuroko…? Kita tidak mungkin menyamakan jadwal dua jurusan yang berbeda."

"Ya, tapi kita semua ingin selalu selaras dengan pasangan kita, bukan?" Takao terhenyak. Kuroko melanjutkan sembari memperbaiki selempang tasnya, "—dan begitu juga saat di luar kelas, ia bisa begitu rakus dengan organisasi."

Takao terdiam dan Kuroko melanjutkan, "setidaknya aku harus menghormati itu. Walau kadang kita menjadi lupa mengambil cucian yang digantung atau siapa yang mencuci piring. Akashi-kun cukup buruk dalam hal pekerjaan rumah."

Mata Takao terbelalak, _Akashi_ lupa mencuci piring?! Ah, bukan itu masalahnya, "eh, setidaknya setelah itu kalian akan membicarakannya, kan? Dia tidak mau membicarakannya kepadaku. Aku baru sadar itu yang menjadi masalah kita. Kita terlalu memaklumi masing-masing, kadang tensi bisa retak bila itu terus terjadi."

"Ya," Kuroko memperlambat jalannya, terlihat ragu, "aku dan Akashi-kun tidak dekat saat SMA, tidak seperti Takao-kun dengan Midorima-kun. Kalian lebih saling mengenal. Mungkin kadang pengetahuan Takao-kun terhadap Midorimakun menjadi bumerangnya dan begitu Midorima-kun. Tetapi selain dari iu artinya Takao-kun yang tahu bagaimana menangani Midorima-kun lebih dari yang lain."

Takao merasa perutnya melilit saat melihat gerbang fakultas kedokteran, "jadi? Aku harus apa?" gumamnya.

"berbicara adalah selalu permulaan yang baik."

"…yep," Kazunari menghela nafas, ia tahu itu. Ia tahu lambat laun ia harus lakukan, bahkan jika itu berkomunikasi dengan Shin-chan. Ia sudah mengenal bahasanya. "Ah, makasih, Kuroko. _Boost_ yang bagus."

"Tidak apa, Takao-kun. Kalian jarang bertengkar, tidak terbiasa dengan atmosfer seperti itu."

Takao terkekeh miris, " _spot on, ghost kid._ "

Mereka berbincang sesampai kantin fakultas, mata Kazunari langsung menemukan sepasang merah hijau. Saat mereka berjalan mendekat, matanya langsung bertemu mata Midorima.

Ragu mengganggunya dan ia termanggu sendiri bahkan saat Akashi menggeser duduknya untuk membiarkan Kuroko duduk.

Midorima dengan kakunya mendorong tubuhnya sendiri untuk memberi tempat. Tangannya segera mengangkat menu.

Takao menghempaskan pantatnya ke sampingnya, kali ini ia ragu untuk melewati ruang privasi Midorima. Tetapi ia membuang gusar, menarik ujung menu, "aku mau unadon."

"…tapi ada kimchi."

Takao menarik menunya kembali, berdengung ragu, "tidak boleh aku makan yang lain?"

Midorima terdiam dan Takao harus mendongak menatap matanya, "baiklah..."

Takao menahan tatapannya, "tidak, tidak. Tadinya kenapa milih kimchi, Shin-chan? Kita… kau bisa memaksaku, Shin-chan." pancingnya sembari mengecilkan suara.

(Mengapa titel 'kekasih' menjadi sebuah pengubah? Apa otomatis mereka harus terlalu toleran? Atau apa mereka terlalu berasumsi dengan pasangan masing-masing? Midorima yang tidak ingin berkonflik dengan Takao sementara Takao terlalu memudahkan akses karena Midorima lebih toleran sekarang?

Seperti memulai dari titik _nein_.)

Akashi dan Kuroko saling melirik, komunikasi nyaris telepatik. Midorima terlihat terperangah tetapi ia segera menunduk, bibirnya terlihat memilih untuk tetap diam atau berkata sesuatu, akhirnya ia mendorong kedua tubuh mereka semakin menunduk—"kita bicarakan masalah semalam setelah makan siang. Aku minta maaf, kita berhenti setelah ini."

Kazunari memberi rengutan, _tidak segampang itu_ , tetapi tiba-tiba wajah Midorima berubah ragu dan matanya tertuju ke pucuk kepalanya, lalu tangannya dengan ragu dan hampir ia tarik kembali segera menyentuh kepala Kazunari. Ia tahu ia berada di ruangan yang berisi orang-orang yang mungkin mengenalnya, tetap ia mengelus kepala Kazunari pelan.

Takao, terkejut dan tidak tahu harus merespon apa, merasakan punggungnya dingin akan malu tetapi pipinya terasa panas. Ia terbatuk, "…ya, aku juga minta maaf… Shin-chan."

Keduanya kembali menegakkan tubuh mereka, pipi sama-sama bersemu karena masih malu atas aksi satu sama lain. Akashi dan Kuroko menyelamatkan mereka dengan melanjutkan memesan makanan, walau keduanya jelas tengah menahan senyum lucu.

 _Takao selalu bikin malu saja,_ pikir Midorima sembari diam-diam menelusupkan jarinya ke sela-sela jari Takao.

.

* * *

Note:

\+ Kategori 'drabble' di multi-chapter ini telah bias dengan 'kumpulan one shots' XDXD Maafkan saya…

\+ dan, euh, saya lagi tergila-gila dengan Akashi. Baru nemu pemotret karakter Akashi yang bagus banget soalnya :v saya ingin berterima kasih sekali dengan author readerofasaph yang memproyeksikan Akashi dengan baik :""

\+ buat karakter konflik itu bikin bete sendiri, kayak ingin teriak 'jangan berantem kalian!' setiap nulis dialog mereka.


	13. Gesundheit!

Ch 13. Gesundheit!

A/N: Happy Friday, guys! ^ ^

.

* * *

.

 **Kikasa.**

Kasamastu membalas senyum terakhir sebelum ia pulang kepada rekan satu divisinya. Ia berjalan menyelempang jaket di lengan kirinya dan menyematkan headset dengan tangan kanannya. Melihat arloji sebentar, ia pastikan ia bisa sampai apartemen dua puluh menit sebelum makan siang. _Thank God it's Friday_ itu adalah solid sebuah ungkapan yang benar. Ia tidak ada kelas setelah ini, rapatnya sudah selesai, latihan basket di mulai minggu depan, dan ujian sudah lewat. Ia bisa berleha-leha di apartemen dan cuaca hari ini cukup indah.

Walau tidak benar-benar bisa berleha-leha.

Ia memasuki konbini dan sepuluh menit setelahnya menenteng satu kantong plastik berisi susu cair, biskuit, satu pak bubur bayi dan satu kantong plastik berisi satu kotak koolfever, obat batuk, dan cream otot. Kasamatsu berjalan ke halte bus dan melompat bus lima menit setelah menunggu (oh, beruntungnya).

Sampai di depan pintu apartemen, Kasamatsu menahan tangannya di atas kenop. Ia mengulum bibir bawah pelan dan telinganya ia paksa menangkap suara-suara dari dalam apartemen. _Krash, tuk tu-tu-tu-tuk tuk… "hah, gawat kalau Yukio-san liat—"_

Ia menarik nafas dan membuka pintu.

Kise tengah setengah berdiri di atas meja makan, tubuhnya yang tinggi membuat kepalanya nyaris menyentuh lampu. Tetapi itu yang ia mau saat ia tengah menggantungkan lentera kertas buatannya dekat selotip yang kurang lengket. Kakinya seperti menyenggol satu kotak kaleng berisi cat air padat yang sekarang berhamburan di atas lantai dengan alat tulis lainnya.

"Eh… aku bisa jelaskan."

Kasamatsu menutup pintu apartemen pelan, "oke, coba…"

Kise menggigit bibirnya dan jika hidungnya tidak merah, Kasamatsu sudah menendangnya sampai balkoni sebelah. "Aku pikir cahaya warna-warni akan membuat ruang tengah lebih indah…?"

"Ini siang, Kise," bantah Kasamatsu datar sembari melepas sepatunya di genkan.

Kise menggigit bibir bawah dan langsung melompat turun, tubuh besarnya nyaris terduduk dan Kasamatsu hanya bisa menahan nafas. Kise tersenyum bersalah dan Kasamatsu menghela nafas. Ia meletakkan belanjaan di atas konter dapur, membuka laci dan mengambil masker mulut. Ia keluar dapur mendapati Kise sudah melompat ke sofa, fiasco masih menghiasi lantai meja. "Apa harus memakai masker, Kasamatsucchi?"

Alis Kasamatsu berkedut tetapi ia menghiraukan pacarnya (kali ini) dan menunduk untuk membereskan kekacauan yang Kise buat. Kise yang tidak mendapat respon malah berdiri dan mendekati, "maaf, senpai…" Kasamatsu hanya memberi 'hm', "Kasamatsucchi…" Kasamatsu memicingkan matanya sembari mencengkram kumpulan kuas. "Yukio-san…" bisik Kise di telinganya, rendah dan seduktif jika saja tidak terdengar terlalu _bindeng_ dan serak.

Kise mencium bibir berbalut masker Kasamatsu.

Tersentak karena sebenarnya Kasamatsu menghindari Kise yang berat akan kuman sekarang, Kasamatsu mendorong pipi Kise dan berhasil membuat tubuh lemah itu tersungkur. "Oww, Kasamatsu-senpaai!" Kasamatsu terbelalak dan segera mendekati Kise, sang pirang memegang pipinya sembari meringkuh di lantai yang dingin.

"Kise! Bodoh, ayo sini," ia dengan lembut menopang kepala Kise, menaruhnya di pahanya. Kise masih menutup pipi dan separuh wajahnya saat Kasamatsu mendorong tangannya pelan, menyibaknya dari wajahnya yang tampan. "Ah, maafkan… kau selalu memancing refleksku untuk memukulmu, Kise," ujarnya pelan.

Tetapi saat ia meletakkan tangan Kise, Kise melebarkan senyum jail, "kau sangat peduli, Yukio-san…"

Kasamatsu membuat suara lelah hiperbola dan menunjukkan wajah terjijiknya. "Oke, berhenti main-mainnya. Sudah mau makan siang dank au harus makan yang benar jika mau sembuh dan tetap bermain."

Kise menghela nafas panjang, "ah… baik, baik."

.

* * *

.

Kise demam adalah bocah paling manja yang Kasamatsu pernah asuh.

Ia tahu kedua adiknya, masih SD dan maish bau kencur. Kadang mengompol jika mimpi buruk dan gampang sakit pilek karena bandel main di hujan. Tetapi ada yang namanya manja ada juga yang namanya Kise. Sikap ini bersifat eksklusif mengetahui Kise _tidak mungkin_ bersikap seperti ini jika bukan ke seseorang yang tidak akan membalasnya. Mungkin. Ia bisa segetol itu.

"Kau tidak harus menyuapiku, Kasamatsu-senpai," ujar Kise sembari memangap lagi, memberi signal mulutnya sudah kosong.

Kasamatsu memutar bola mata dan tetap menyuapi sup bawang _gratinee_ -nya, "jika fansmu tahu, Kise…"

"—mereka akan mengasihaniku dan menganggap kita imut," ujar Kise setelah menelan, tangannya menarik lutut Kasamatsu untuk mendekat, agar kepalanya yang bersandar di sofa dengan bantal leher dan kain basah di atas keningnya tidak harus maju untuk menangkap suapannya.

"Kau berhutang aku tendang Kise, sudah tiga kali hari ini. Tadi pagi dua kali," Kasamatsu menarik kain kompresannya dan menggantinya dengan air hangat, menyingkirkan baskomnya agar tidak ada tragedi buah apel lain.

Kise merengut dan melebarkan matanya, "bagaimana dengan senpai? Jika Moriyama-senpai tahu."

Kasamatsu menaikkan alis, "touché."

"Senpaai… aku benar-benar ingin bermain basket. Aku sudah merasa baikkan. Bagaimana jika sore ini kita one-on-one?"

"Haah? Kau mau semakin sakit?"

"Tapi aku baca artikel jika seseorang lagi sakit flu mereka harus banyak tersiram matahari."

"Kau sudah tadi pagi berjemur."

Kise merengut, tidak bisa berargumen. "Baiklah… bukankah senpai ada rapat atau apa? Tidak biasanya pulang cepat."

Kasamatsu menggeleng, "aku hari ini benar-benar bebas."

Kise melembutkan tatapannya tetapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya melebarkan senyumnya. _Ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sentimental,_ Kasamatsu otomatis berpikir. "Sepertinya aku terlalu semangat seharian bisa bersamamu."

Bahu Kasamatsu menegang, perasaan ingin memukul Kise—tetapi, ah, Kise memalukan, Yukio tidak akan terbiasa dengan afeksi blak-blakannya,

(Iya tahu Kise memang selalu seperti itu. Menjadi poros afeksinya, kali ini itu sesuatu yang Yukio masih tidak terbiasa.)

Tetapi ia melihat hidung merahnya, atau cairan bening yang turun dari hidungnya—dan walau Kise masih saja terlihat tampan, sial dia—"lihat hidungmu meler lagi."

Kise membuat suara kesal dan segera mengambil tisu, mengeluarkan konten hidungnya dan menahannya, terlihat lelah melakukan hal itu berkali-kali. "Ah, aku sudah kenyang."

Yukio merengut sembari menunduk, masih sisa sedikit, "kenapa?"

"Tidak ada rasanya."

Yukio terdiam, "…oke. Nonton TV atau lakukan sesuatu saja, tetapi _jangan_ bereksperimen apapun."

.

* * *

.

Ia merasakan mata Kise, kepalanya bergerak sesuai gerakan tubuh Yukio yang menaruh obat-obatan yang ia letakkan ke lemari, seperti kucing. Atau anjing? Ia merasakan sebuah tangan akan mengambil sebuah gelas. "Lapar lagi?"

Kise berhenti dan menarik kembali tangannya, kakinya yang panjang memakan tempat tiga kursi, tubuhnya ia tumpukan ke belakang. "Enggak," gumamnya.

 _Bagus._ Pikir Kasamatsu, Kise memang selalu nurut. Anjing, pastinya.

Kasamatsu kembali mendapati Kise memutar semua susu dan menempelkan susu-susu itu berpasang-pasangan, sedotan mengahadap keluar. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kise melirik kotak-kotak itu, "eh… aku membuat mereka saling ciuman…?" ia menggerakan sepasang susu yang terdekat. "Susu full cream dan stroberi ini Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi sepertinya—entahlah, he…"

Kasamatsu menggigit sisi dalam pipinya untuk tidak tertawa, walau matanya bersinar dan ia mendenguskan nafas, ia hanya duduk di seberang Kise dengan sekotak biskuit bayi. "Kau benar-benar bosan, ya?"

Bahu Kise merosot dan mengangguk. Kasamatsu juga sebenarnya merasa bosan. Ia mungkin ingin meresital gitarnya, tetapi entah mengapa ia tidak ingin menyentuh gitarnya saat ini. Sebenarnya, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu _bersama Kise._ Tetapi ia tidak ada ide di luar dari one-on-one atau segala hal yang akan membuat si pirang tambah sakit.

Kise mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menggulir e-mail-e-mail dari teman-temannya. "…Yukio-san," panggilnya pelan, "Mau tidak minggu depan ikut ke Nagasaki?"

Kasamatsu merengut, " _modelling_ lagi?kapan?" _kapan anak ini berhenti sejenak?_

"Ya. Hari sabtu depan sampai seninnya."

Kasamatsu membuat wajah seperti 'kau bercanda, kan?' "aku ada kelas seninnya, Kise."

Kise meremas ponselnya pelan, "tetapi… ah, bisa telat sehari?"

Kasamatsu ingin menggeleng tetapi tiba-tiba ada sesuatu di mata Kise, kata-kata yang belum ia katakan tetapi sudah terimplikasikan. "Ah… aku belum pernah bolos kelas dari semester awal."

Kise mengalihkan pandangannya, "aku juga ada kelas, tetapi aku sudah pergi ke Kyoto lima hari dan tiga hari lagi modelling seharian itu bosan, senpai. Jika kita pergi, kita bisa jalan-jalan."

"Jika 'jalan-jalan' yang kau ingin, nanti saja minggu depannya lagi."

"Tidaak… kau tidak mengerti betapa membosankan dan melelahkannya berpose berjam-jam lalu istirahat dan kembali lagi berpose. Lalu setelah itu kemana? Aku malas keliling Kyoto tanpamu dan jikapun aku pergi fans-fansku mengerubungiku. Ujung-ujungnya hanya tidur di kamar hotel. Aku _kangeen_ …"

Kasamatsu merengut, mencoba mengergah. Ia menggerutu tidak jelas—seperti: "salah sendiri jadi model,"—yang membuat Kise maju mencoba mendengarkan dan senyumnya merekah. Wajahnya berbinar-binar seperti mendapat ilham, "Ka-Kasamatsucchi…"

"Jangan panggil aku itu!"

"Yukio-san…" bisiknya, segera menarik lengan Kasamatsu di seberang meja—

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh, kuman!"

—"Kau… kau _cemburu.._ dengan pekerjaanku?—ugh," Kise menahan kaki yang menendang perutnya di bawah meja, "senpai, kau gemas sekali—ugh! Nanti aku semakin sakiit…!"

.

* * *

.

"…saat aku ingin kita keluar, maksudku bukan balkoni, Kasamatsu-senpai,"

Kasamatsu mengedip, _ada bintang,_ ia hitung bintik-bintik di langit, terselip di balik udara polutif. _Ada lima—oh, bukan itu pesawat._ "Lalu kamu mau kemana?"

Kise menoleh, mendapati Kasamatsu tak bergerak, terlalu nyaman di atas kursi lipat yang mereka beli di Rakuten. Gurat di wajahnya hilang, jarinya dengan lalainya memetik senar. "Taman kampus bagaimana?"

"Sembari mengemis wi-fi?"

Kise tertawa. Entah mengapa fakta lelucon ini keluar dari bibir kaptennya, notabene tidak pernah bercanda, terdengar semakin lucu, "apa tadi lelucon, senpai?"

"…enyahlah."

"Jahat! Entar kau terlalu merindukanku menyanyikan lagu-lagu originalmu. _Kita pergii… dengan kapal tongkaang~"_

Kasamatsu mengorokkan tawa dan ia harus menutup mulutnya untuk membungkamkan suara keledainya. Ia membalikkan tubuh membelakangi pacarnya, wajahnya merah bukan main. "Bodoh! Kapal selam! Dan berhenti menyanyikan lirik alay itu! Seharusnya kau tidak menemukan buku itu."

"Hnggg… hngg…" Ryouta membuat suara anjing yang suka ia lakukan jika Kasamatsu setengah marah. Yukio memutar tubuh untuk memelototi pacarnya yang kony—"jangan marah, Yukio-san… arf arf," Yukio tidak kuat menahan tawanya melihat topeng anjing yang Kise pakai.

"Mati saja kau dari demammu sendiri!"

.


	14. Anklebiter

A/N: Siapa yang rekues Aokaga? HaremKagamiLove, dish ish fow yuh. Wkwkwkwkwk pas banget saya juga pengen upload ini untuk lanjutan dari ch 05. What's in the Box (akakuro).

Beware: looooong chapter~ (for a drabble, I guess)

.

* * *

.

 **Aokaga.**

"Woof, woof."

Kuroko terdiam, membalas dengan tatapan datar. "Akashi-kun kenapa?"

Akashi membalas dengan tatapan tidak kalah datar dan serius, tidak cocok dengan sepasang kuping anjing yang ia kenakan beserta hidung-hidungannya. "Tidak lucu?"

"Kau terlihat seperti filter snapchat."

Akashi hening dengan ketidak-karakteristikan lelucon Kuroko, yang menjawab dengan tarik bibir ke atas.

Akashi menghela nafas, melepas aksesorinya dan menyerahkannya ke Tetsuya. "Kau terlalu berterus terang, Kuroko." Kuroko hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil, "tapi simpan saja. Kata Hiromi-san itu hadiah dari mengadopsi Haru." Ia menunjukkan pamflet, ' _Adopsi satu berhadiah aksesori anjing!'_

"…Tapi Haru bukan barang." Balas Kuroko bingung. Akashi hanya memutar bola matanya, mereka berjalan menuju sosok Doberman yang ternyata baru 5 bulan. Anjing itu tidak seramah Nigou, menggonggong defensif ke arah mereka berdua. Saat Akashi ingin menyentuh pucuk kepalanya, anjing itu mencoba menggigitnya. Kuroko terlihat ragu, sementara Akashi tersenyum puas.

"Bagus juga untuk dijinakkan…" senyumnya melebar, kedua bola matanya berkilat heterokromatik, siap menaklukan bola bulu di depannya.

"Akashi-san." Seseorang mengganggu _momentum of disciplinarian_ -nya, membuat pasangan itu mendongak dan meninggalkan perhatian mereka dari buntalan gonggongan yang semakin tidak berhenti karena tidak diperhatikan. "Um, Hiromi-sama bilang Akashi-san menitip _Siberian husky_ juga?"

Akashi tersenyum, melihat satu kandang lagi tetapi lebih besar. Sang penjaga membukakan kandangnya, tangannya yang bersarung menuntun moncong sebuah Husky gagah yang dewasa dan lebih jinak. "Ah, ya, biar saya yang membawanya ke dalam."

Sang Siberian husky dituntun, menurut langsung saat Akashi mengulur tangannya, dengan lembut mengelus bulunya yang lebat. Kuroko terkesima melihat Akashi segera berjongkok, membawa makanan Nigou di tangan kirinya, dan menuntun leher tegak itu dengan tangan kanannya. "Anda bisa tanda tangan di sini," sang penjaga—pengantar—menunjukkan sebuah papan jalan dengan surat kontrak, "dan bagian ini." Ia menunjuk ruang kosong tempat Akashi harus tanda tangan.

Setelah sang penjaga pamit, Akashi membuka iPhone-nya, menelpon seseorang yang berada apartemen dua blok darinya, "Aomine."

.

* * *

.

Lima menit lagi sebelum Akashi datang.

Daiki menahan dirinya untuk bermain di lapangan basket terdekat atau bermain di lorong—karena terakhir dia lakukan, ibu tetangga melemparnya dengan sapu dan Midorima meneriakinta—dan untung saja mereka membeli sebuah ring kecil dengan bola basket mini, bertengger semester di atas TV. Daiki melempar bola itu dan menangkapnya dari sofa, tubuhnya terkapar di atas sofa tapi tumitnya mengetuk-ketuk lantai berlapis karpet dengan tidak sabar.

48 poin sudah, bel baru berbunyi.

Aomine terlonjak, dengan cepat ia melesat ke pintu dan membukanya. Akashi dan Kuroko, keduanya mendongak kepada Daiki yang membuka pintu, _memayungi_ mereka. Membuat Akashi jengkel. Apa ia tidak tahu betapa tidak sopannya itu? Tapi mata Daiki sudah terpaku pada kandang berwarna abu yang berada di antara Tetsuya dan Seijuurou. Kedua pasangan itu saling lirik.

" _Daiki,"_ desis Akashi, membuat raksasa di depannya mundur merepet ke pintu yang terbuka. "Kau sepertinya punya pesanan yang sampai kaptenmu sendiri mengambil?"

Aomine membuka pintunya lebih lebar, mempersilakan tamunya masuk sembari bersungut-sungut. "Secara teknikal kau masih menjadi wakil kapten di universitas ini—" Daiki menelan ludah dengan tatapan tajam Akashi, "aku juga sudah tawari untuk mengambilnya sendiri…" Kuroko menyodorkan kandang yang berat itu.

Apa Akashi menyuruh Tetsu membawanya? Ia ingin tertawa jika benar. Tetapi ia terlalu tertarik dengan sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak dan menggeram di dalamnya. Ia melongkok dan langsung berhadapan dengan mata tajam dan moncong maju dari seekor _Siberian Husky._

Bulunya berwarna putih dan abu, Aomine menutup pintu untuk segera membuka pintu kandangnya. Ia meninggalkan tamunya berkeluyuran di apartemennya, matanya berbinar saat dengan gagahnya binatang indah itu keluar dari penjaranya. " _Good boy…_ " bisiknya melarikan jari-jari sawo matangnya ke bulu sutra higenisnya.

Akashi segera duduk dan matanya mengembara ruangan apartemennya, tetapi Kuroko diam-diam memperhatikan Daiki. "Aomine-kun, apa Kagami-kun sudah tahu?"

Aomine masih sibuk menggaruk-garuk leher anjing itu, sang hewan membuat suara erangan lembut. "Hmm… gampang. Entar jam tiga ia selesai kelas, baru aku beri tahu."

Kuroko merengut khawatir, "Aomine-kun… kau tahu, kan, Kagami-kun takut dengan anjing…" tetapi ia menahan diri untuk melanjutkan, melihat wajah murni bahagia itu.

"Apa kau akan menamakannya, Aomine?"

Suara Akashi mengubah suasana, mengalihkan keduanya. Aomine berdiri dan menuntun anjing itu ke sofa, "aku sudah menyiapkan nama, tapi sebenarnya aku ingin bersama Kagami menamakannya."

 _Seperti anak…?_ pikir miris kedua pasangan. Akashi hanya bergeming saat Kuroko menghela nafas. Ia dengan tenangnya berdiri dan memberi signal kepada Kuroko untuk bersiap pergi, "itu lebih baik, dan setelah itu kalian juga harus mendiskusikan tentang ini. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan jika ini tidak berhasil."

Daiki menggeleng mantap, "tentu saja kau tidak mau, Aomine-kun. Kita pamit dulu."

Daiki dengan canggungnya mengekori keduanya, menggaruk lehernya canggung, "Kalian tidak mau teh atau apa, gitu…?" Kuroko menolaknya dan Daiki dengan gedikan bahu mengantar mereka ke pintu, kembali dinasihati bagaimana cara mengurus anjing dan Aomine hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"Lihat saja kalian! Aku tahu kalian ragu aku bisa menangani anjing ini atau meyakinkan Bakagami, tetapi lihat!"

.

* * *

.

"Aku ingin melihat Aomine benar-benar menepati kata-katanya."

"…benar, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko menekuk alisnya kepada kekasihnya, "aku hanya berharap Kagami-kun tidak meracuni sarapannya saja."

"Itu juga aku ingin melihat ia merealisasikannya… kau tertawa! Kau setuju, Tetsuya?

"…mungkin. Jika artinya Aomine-kun muntaber hanya karena mereka bertengkar."

.

* * *

.

... _Sebuah anjing menyerang majikannya dan menggigit wajah dan puti—_ ' Kagami meringis mematikan video yang ada di timeline-nya, berita dari belahan dunia lain semaginifikan media meliputnya, ia tidak akan mendengar apapun tentang makhluk reinkarnasi Lucifer yang membuat sebagian teman-temannya jatuh hati. Ia menghela nafas melewati blok apartemen mereka, melewati rumah besar yang selalu ada anjing penjaganya.

Ia memenuhi otaknya dengan masakan-masakan yang akan ia siapkan untuk makan malam, satu tangan penuh kantung plastik belanjaan. Tangannya memancing kunci apartemen sesampainya di depan pintu—" _rrrrRAUF!"_

Plastik belanjaan jatuh ke lantai.

Kagami merasakan merinding yang menusuk di punggungnya dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Tetapi matanya tidak bisa berpaling dari iblis berukuran dua kali Nigou, ia ingin teriak tetapi lidahnya kelu dan hewan itu dengan perlahan berjalan mendekat—"AOMINEEEE!"

Kagami tidak peduli ia terduduk di lorong, menyeret pantatnya mundur saat hewan itu tetap merangkak ke arahnya. "—JANGAN MENDEKAT—HAAAH!"

Kagami tidak mendengar derapan kaki dari arah apartemennya, Aomine keluar hanya berbalut handuk—"Aki! Aki, sini!"

Kagami menatap tidak percaya pacarnya mengacak-acak bulu binatang itu, lebih lagi memanggilnya dengan nama. Saat anjing itu ditarik Aomine menjauh, Kagami hanya bisa melongo melihat pacarnya menarik kantung plastik dan memberinya senyuman inosen terbesar, "Bakagami… nanti tetangga marah."

Ada kilatan girang dan Kagami merasa darahnya mendidih, bertumpuk setiap detik. Ia mengepalkan tangan, "apa maksudnya 'Aki'?!" Ia berdiri.

Aomine hanya menyender ke pintu, "Anak kita, _tentu saja_ …" mengatakan 'tentu saja' seperti Kagami seharusnya tahu hal terwajar di dunia.

Mata Kagami berkedut.

"Ah, aku ingin ini menjadi kejutan. Aku tahu kau tidak suka anjing—" ia menarik lengan Kagami dan semangat terlalu tampak sampai Kagami hanya bisa melongo, "—tapi kau belum lihat Aki, ia itu jinak. Jadi kau tidak harus khawatir—"

"Enggak."

"—huh?" Aomine memicingkan matanya. Apa ia salah dengar? Matanya menyelidik wajah Kagami, air mukanya keras.

Kagami menggeleng keras dan ia cemberut. "Enggak, Aomine! Kau mengadopsinya? Kembalikan ke shelter-nya."

Aomine mengeraskan tatapannya, rahangnya menegang. "Hah?!" tangannya mencengkram lengan Kagami, tetapi Kagami menggoyangkan bahunya, mencoba melepas cengkraman mautnya.

"Ya salah sendiri kenapa tidak bilang dulu?! Kau, kan, sudah tahu aku tidak suka anjing!"

"—Oi, kau serius dengan itu?! Takut dengan anjing? Jangan konyol, Bakagami!" wajah Kagami merah karena marah dan ia mendecak kesal, pemandangan itu membuat Daiki semakin jengkel dan perasaan panas dingin di ujung perutnya mengeras.

" _Aku_ konyol?! Ugh, kau pikir takut dengan lebah itu tidak konyol? Kau 192 cm takut lebah itu tidak konyol?! Ma a nomor shelter-nya? Sini biar aku kontak untuk kembalikan lagi anjing itu," Kagami mengambil ponselnya.

Aomine menyambarnya langsung, memelototi pacarnya, "jangan kau berani, Kagami! Oke, oke. Dengarkan dulu…" Ia menjauhkan ponsel itu dari genggaman Kagami, meremas handuknya agar tidak jatuh—

"Handphone-ku! Brengsek!"

Aomine mendorong wajah Kagami, "Apa, sih, yang kau tidak suka darinya?! Aku tidak pernah mempertanyakan preferensimu."

Kagami memberi ekpresi tidak percaya, "Aku yang seharusnya berkata itu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mempertanyakan kebiasaan burukmu dalam pekerjaan rumah. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mempertanyakan obsesimu dengan gravure."

"Hey! Singkirkan Mai-chan dari debat ini!"

"—Aku yang pacarmu, imbisil!" Kagami merampas kembali handphone-nya. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah mempertanyakan tentang diarimu," ia memutar tubuhnya dan Aomine tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Aomine segera menahan bahunya,

"Itu _autobiografi_!"

"Norak," Kagami memberontak saat Aomine menarik kedua bahunya, nyaris menyeret pacarnya. "Lepaskan! Aku akan menginap di Tatsuya malam ini! Dan besok! Dan besoknya lagi jika makhluk itu masih ada—" Aomine mencengkram pergelangannya tetapi wajah Kagami sudah panas dengan malu. Ia bisa merasakan pintu-pintu tetangga terbuka sedikit untuk menguping. Aki mengeluarkan kepalanya dan Kagami hanya bisa memicingkan matanya memelototi sumber pertengkaran mereka,

"Kagami! Berhenti menolak! Oke aku minta maaf aku mengerti sekarang mengapa kau benci anjing, dari bekas luka di pantatmu tapi dengarkan—"

 _Buagh!_

Taiga membelalakkan mata sementara Daiki membungkuk sembari menutup sebelah matanya. Ia tidak berniat menggeboknya, Aomine menarik tangannya dan ia mencoba melepaskan. Ia bisa merasakan tetangga mengintip,

"Aomine…?" suara Kagami pelan dan panik. Ia merangkulnya, mencoba menarik tangan yang menutupi matanya. "Kau… tidak sakit, kan, aku tidak senga—"

" _Bangsaat…."_ Desis Aomine sembari menunjukkan mata kirinya bengkak… siap-siap mengenakan black eye besoknya.

Kagami merengut dan mendorongnya, "terserah! Pantas kau dapati… brengsek egois!" sebagai ceri es krim penderitaan Aomine, Kagami menginjaknya dan menguatkan tas yang dicangklongnya sebelum ia beranjak pergi ke lift.

Kagami menoleh sekali lagi mendapati Aki mengintip dengan wajah memelas. Mengeraskan hati, ia menelan rada bersalah bulat-bulat.

"Ppffft…"

"Takao, tidak sopan melihat tetangga kita bertengkar." Midorima dari sofa memperhatikan Takao yang wajahnya menempel di pintu depan, mengintip drama AoKaga™ lewat _peephole._

"Pfttftt… Hahahaha—ppfftt. Autobiografi. Oh, tuhan, Shin-chan jangan hipokrit kau duduk di paling pinggir supaya bisa menguping, kan? Oh, tuhan, itu pertengkaran pacar terkocak yang pernah aku dengar."

"Kebodohan tidak pernah tahu batasannya, Takao. Mereka sudah jauh menghilang dari argumen pertama."

Takao duduk merosot sembari tertawa tak bersuara dan wajahnya terlihat kesakitan. Kedua tangannya menepuk-nepuk seperti anjing laut.

.

* * *

.

Pada akhirnya, Taiga tidak kuat tinggal bersama Atsushi dan Tatsuya. Selain tidak membawa kebutuhan dasar; i.e. sikat gigi, celana dalam, dsb., jarak apartemen yang jauh, dan tidak kuat menjadi pihak ketiga di gelembung intim mereka. Ia mungkin bisa gila dengan konstan 'Atsushi jangan bandel, tidak enak di depan Taiga,' atau 'Muro-chin kau sendiri tidak berhenti menyentuh—'

Ini mungkin trauma kedua di hidupnya.

Demikian ia memeluk segala nyali dan percaya diri untuk menghadapi iblis di apartemennya dan mengkonfrontasi pacarnya.

.

* * *

.

"Taiga…"

Yang dipanggil berdecak, "jangan gunakan nada itu."

"Oh, ayolah maafkan aku. Aku sudah masukkan Aki setiap sore berpikir kamu akan datang suatu saat," Taiga menjadi sedikit kasihan.

"Hey, keluarkan saja. Kasihan."

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Aomine berjalan mendekati, suaranya kali ini pelan dan menenangkan. Kagami menunjukkan keraguan dan Aomine menyentuh bahunya pelan. Jempolnya mengelus belikatnya. "Lihat positifnya, mungkin lambat laun kau tidak takut lagi dengan anjing. Aki itu baik, tenang saja."

Kagami melembutkan kerutan di alisnya, "yeah," ia mendorong Aomine pelan dan berjalan mundur. Aomine menunduk untuk membuka pintu kandang.

Aki keluar dengan pelan, mata melihat penasaran kepada si rambut merah. Ia menjilat-jilat tangan Aomine dan Aomine terkekeh sembari mengacak-acak bulunya. Aki melonjak-lonjak sembari menjilat wajah Aomine yang tertawa geli dibuatnya. Kagami terdiam Aomine mencium pucuk kepala Aki, dadanya mengencang dan perutnya tergelitik.

Aomine menoleh dan wajahnya terlihat terlalu lembut untuk seseorang yang semena-mena. "Bagaimana? Jinak, kan?"

Telinga Kagami memerah dan ia membuang muka, "yaa… bersama kamu,"

"Omong-kosong, beri tanganmu."

Kagami otomatis terlihat takut tetapi Aomine menarik tangannyaa pelan, menuntunnya mendekati congor Aki. "Lihat, kan?" Aki menjilat jari Kagami dan jari Kagami berkedut. "Anak pintar, Aki."

Kagami menghela nafas, menjatuhkan tangannya. "Kau benar-benar ingin memilikinya?"

Aomine berhenti mengelus anjingnya, tetapi matanya berbinar penuh harap. "Ya, aku selalu suka anjing. Kau tahu itu," lalu ia memandang serius ke Kagami, "tetapi jika kau belum siap itu juga tidak apa-apa."

Kagami menggigit pipi dalamnya, siapa yang tidak mau membuat pacarnya senang? Apa ia setuju saja? Tapi apa ia bahkan tahu bagaimana mengurus Aki? Bagaimana ia tidak kuat dan suatu saat menyakitinya? Aomine akan sedih bukan main.

"…Aku juga sudah membuat perjanjian dengan Akashi dia hanya anjingku sementara."

"Ha?" Kagami mengerjap lalu mengerutkan alisnya.

"—anjing ini mengapa jinak sekali adalah milik kepala shelter-nya. Awalnya aku ingin mengadopsi langsung, tetapi Tetsu menjelaskan tentang traumamu dan Akashi pikir meminjam Aki sementara saja untuk menyesuaikan."

Kagami menghela nafas yang ia tidak tahu ia tahan. Matanya bolak-balik Aki dan Aomine, dua-duanya menunjukkan wajah memelas. Keduanya menunggu responnya, "…bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi Aki saja setiap minggu?"

Aomine melemaskan alisnya dan mengangkat kedua sisi bibirnya. "Tidak masalah. Aku tidak mau memaksamu."

Kagami membalasnya senyumnya, "kau… kau dewasa sekali, Aomine. Peningkatan sekali."

Aomine memberi ekspresi datar, "wow… apa aku seimpoten itu di matamu?"

Kagami hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa sembari mengacak rambutnya.

.

* * *

Note:

\+ waduh ini panjang banget. Daaan... saya belum benar-benar mengedit mengingat saya mencoba membuat dan mem-publish lewat HP smh

\+ saya sebenarnya kurang tahu bagaimana proses adopsi hewan mengingat orang tua saya tidak suka binatang sama sekali, jadi tidak pernah punya hewan peliharaan :"D

\+ daan banyak sekali pairing di chapter ini.

I like it BD


	15. Green-eyed Monster I

Kuroko no Basket Replace series © Hirabayashi Sawako dan Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

* * *

.

 **Murahimu.**

.

Seperti gugusan-gugusan darah.

Tetapi, warnanya hijau.

Ia mencium amis, melihat pekat, mendengar pengang, dan merasakan pahitnya tembaga.

Pitam.

Karena dadanya seperti inflasi, menggembung sesak siap meledak, Muro-chin tidak berkata apa-apa bahkan tidak membalas matanya. Suaranya parau setiap ia memanggilnya, dan suara besarnya teredam kecemasan. Seperti menggema dalam air, Muro-chin juga terlihat jauh, seperti Atsushi tenggelam sementara Muro-chin di permukaan.

"Mu- _ **Tatsuya**_!"

Muro-chin hanya mendelik kecil lalu kembali memunggunginya, mendekati wajahnya pada ' _Shuu'_ sampai Atsushi berhenti berusaha. Ia menunduk tanpa melihat dimana kakinya membawanya pergi, berusaha mengusir rasa panas di kedua pelupuk matanya.

.

* * *

.

(Tanda pertama adalah kejanggalan. Atau sebuah perbedaan kontras antara Muro-chin dengannya. Sesuatu yang ia akui tidak menggubrisnya tetapi saat-saat ia lega, celahnya menganga lebar.)

.

"Menurutku ini tidak terlalu buruk, sayang sekali Liu dan Fukui-san membatalinya." ucap Tatsuya sembari mengencangkan jaketnya, syalnya ia lilit kembali ke lehernya. Atmosfir sejuk di musim gugur membungkus mereka, membuat hidung Atsushi merah. Puji Tuhan jika September ini Tokyo tidak separah Akita, walau tahun-tahun terdekat ini, dinginnya pagi seperti membuatnya lupa ia berada dimana. Nasibnya jika dingin dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan musim dingin bukanlah hal terfavorit dia.

(hmm… pengecualian _parfait_ buah yang akan mereka beli di café yang baru buka bulan ini.)

"Entahlah, sepertinya sekarang mereka selalu menggunakan buah-buahan beku. Rasanya tidak akan segar dan manis lagi." Murasakibara tanpa sadar memepetkan tubuhnya pada Himuro. "Tetapi jika lidahku berkata enak, makanan café itu enak."

Mereka berjalan sesampingan menuju area sibuk Ropponggi. Tangan Himuro mengangkat _smartphone_ -nya, menunjukkan artikel tentang café topik mereka yang terdengar murah tetapi dengan pencuci mulut dan kue yang enak. "Ya… begitulah jika kita sudah punya preferensi sendiri."

"Orang lain saja yang selera makanannya buruk," gumam Murasakibara. Himuro terkekeh kecil dan keduanya masuk ke café kecil itu, mendapat _'irrashaimasen~_ ' ceria dari pelayannya.

"Muro-chin, aku ke kamar mandi sebentar," ucap Murasakibara, meninggalkan Himuro setelah keduanya menemukan meja yang berada cukup pojok dan hangat. Sebenarnya kalau ia pikir, mereka terlalu sering melakukan ini. Kencan, maksudnya. Mereka bahkan paling jarang berkumpul dengan teman-teman yang lain. Apa Muro-chin tidak bosan? Entahlah, ia tidak pernah mengeluh.

Saat ia kembali, ia menemukan seseorang duduk di kursi tambahan, meminjam dari meja sebelah. Samping, orang itu familiar tetapi asing karena tingginya yang sekarang menyamakan Muro-chin, yang terlihat antusias berbincang dengan orang ini. _Hmm…_

"Jadi aku pikir kenapa tidak Tokyo—Oh," Murasakibara tidak begitu terkejut, tetapi ia menaikkan kedua alisnya. Wajah familiar itu lebih dewasa, tetapi gaya rambutnya tidak berbeda. "Murasakibara!"

"Nijimura-senpai."

Himuro menoleh kepada keduanya dan merekahkan senyuman. "Apa kalian saling kenal?"

"Kita satu SMP. Sepertinya aku lupa bilang aku sekolah di Teikou," sang mantan kapten tersenyum tipis, kedua maniknya melembut oleh familiaritas. "Bagaimana kabarmu dan yang lain?"

Himuro menelengkan kepalanya sembari menyeruput coklat rempahnya, "kau seharusnya memberi tahuku, Atsushi sekarang teman sekamarku. Apa kau ganti nomor?"

"Ohya? Iya, tapi itu juga karena aku jarang memakai HP-ku, bahkan nomor Alex saja hilang."

Murasakibara menaruh pantatnya ke kursi seberang Himuro, menyiapkan sendok kecil untuk _parfait_ nya. Ia sepertinya mengerti bagaimana keduanya saling kenal, "semuanya baik-baik saja. Nijimura-san? Oh, kita semua sekarang tinggal di Tokyo. Walau beda-beda kampus," ia menyicip sesendok.

"Baik. Hmm… artinya aku harus mengunjungi Akashi," Saat seorang pelayan membawa sebuah _parfait_ yang identik dengannnya Murasakibara pikir, senpai-nya akan duduk lama bersama mereka.

"jadi kalian satu klub basket? Kau _pasti_ seorang reguler," Muro-chin masih melakukan senyum-lebar-seperti-melihat-hamster-yang-mirip-Atsushi-saat-itu, bahkan matanya yang tampak mengerut seperti bulan sabit, "kita harus one-on-one lagi, Shuu. Apa apartemenmu dekat dengan kampus?"

Nijimura terkekeh tersipu sembari tersenyum satu sisi dan Murasakibara kembali menelan es krimnya, _'pahit,'_ pikirnya.

"Aku sempat menjadi kapten mereka sebelum _resign_ setahun," bibir Himuro membentuk o kecil, "JAdi aku sudah lama tidak main, aku pasti akan dikalahkan anak-anak ini," jempolnya menunjuk Atsushi.

"Omong-omong, apa kau tidak bingung bagaimana kita kenal?" Murasakibara menahan sendoknya dan meringis, "setelah lulus, aku pindah ke L.A. untuk pengubatan ayah," Murasakibara memberi dnegungan paham. "Ia menolongku dari beberapa orang yang mengangguku. Kau pikir seorang seperti Tatsuya bisa menonjok seseorang yang setinggi kamu."

' _Ah, ia tidak tahu saat semi-final Winter Cup'_

Murasakibara tertawa garing sembari melirik Himuro yang mendenguskan tawa, "barang-barangnya tercopet dan akhirnya ia tersesat dan berakhir di ajak bermain dengan anak lokal saat ia keliling mencari rumah sakit."

Murasakibara menaikkan alisnya sembari meringis khawatir, "waah… bisanya."

Nijimura tertawa sementara Himuro melanjutkan, "ternyata mereka juga menangkap Mike, salah satu anak yang mengajaknya main, dan kita harus menolongnya di salah satu warehouse."

Murasakibara mengangguk mencoba mencerna ceritanya, "O-ooh…"

"Apa itu, film aksi? Setidaknya itu satu yang kita sama-sama familiar. Berkelahi," Himuro tertawa, mata sabitnya terlihat berkelip dan Murasakibara berpikir untuk menciumnya _di tengah-tengah pembicaraan dan seorang yang sudah lama mereka tidak temui?!_

Er… Muro-chin bisa marah.

Jadi Murasakibara hanya ikut tertawa walau ia tidak tahu apa yang lucu. "Kau belum bilang ayahmu bagaimana," ucap Tatsuya merendahkan volumenya, menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan. Murasakibara tahu kenapa kaptennya berhenti terlalu cepat untuk mengobati ayahnya yang sakit. Kalau dipikir, NIjimura-san sangat bagus dalam mengurusi orang, membelakan posisinya untuk mengurusi ayahnya.

"Eh… ya, tentang itu…" Nijimura menunduk perlahan, posturnya santai tetapi kedua manik abunya meredup dan secercah sentimen menghiasi wajahnya, "sudah dua tahun sebenarnya. Ayahku sudah tidak ada."

Tatsuya dan Atsushi terdiam dan Himuro dengan wajah lembutnya mengulurkan tangan dan meremas bahu Nijimura pelan, "Oh, Shuu… aku minta maaf…"

Nijimura menghela napas saat mendongak tetapi ekspresinya kembali seperti semula, "aku sudah melepaskannya. Ayahku itu… perhentian sesaat yang paling berkesan tetapi aku sudah baik-baik saja."

Himuro dan Nijimura saling senyum dan Atsushi merasa ia terlewat sesuatu di pembicaraan keduanya, Himuro telah melepas tangannya tetapi entah mengapa Atsushi tetap memperhatikan bahu yang telah pacarnya sentuh, paralel dengan _parfait_ Nijimura yang meleleh tak tersentuh.

.

* * *

.

"Atsushi, malam ini aku akan ke studionya Shuu," ucap Himuro bersiap mengencangkan sepatu boots kulitnya, memasang _beanie_ abu dan sarung tangan. Kadang Murasakibara mengawang berapa derajat di luar sana.

 _13_ _o_ _C_

"Kamu bisa buat makan malam sendiri, kan?" suara Himuro membuatnya menengadah dari aplikasi klimasinya, Murasakibara menemukan pacarnya tersenyum di balik syalnya, tangannya sudah bertengger di kenop.

 _Apa kamu tidak tahu di luar sangat dingin? Makan malam lah bersamaku,_ tetapi Atsushi tidak membuka mulutnya.

"Daah! Kalau aku sempat, aku bawakan udon enak dekat studionya Shuu."

.

(Tanda kedua adalah perhitungan.

Seperti sesuatu yang mengggeser diantara keduanya, kembali merekah dan kendor.

Apa yang kau pikirkan, Muro-chin?)

.

* * *

.

Note: Sesuatu yang tidak relevan, tapi, pernah tidak berpikir waktu berjalan cepat sampai kita tidak sadar mereka menyedot semuanya darimu?


End file.
